Gumdall
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: GumWar revised. Gumball is the great grandson of HTF Flippy. Old blood lingered. It was time to do his duty. It was time to fight. It was time for war. It was time for old blood to boil. It was time for Gumball to 'Flip'. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'The Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree friends'

**The Forgotten**

_**I have made the promised changes. Gumball's family will not be evil. They will however be idiots.**_

It was a quite Sunday morning in the Watterson's house as Gumball awoke from a dreamless but pleasant sleep. Looking over to wake his adoptive, fish brother for their day he noticed something strange. The bowl was completely empty.

_That's strange; usually I have to wrestle with him to get him up._

Ignoring the strange morning he decided not to let this get to him. Today was a special day for Gumball. Today was the day he and Darwin became brothers years back. It was also his birthday. _Yes, I'm 13 an official teenager._He thinks as he gets out of bed in a rush. As he runs downstairs he thinks of how he'll spend his day. _First, I'm going to eat mom's breakfast specialty. Then I'll spend some time with it settling in front of the TV with dad and Darwin._"But first I need a shower." He says to himself.

As he continued to go on about his birthday he entered the living room to see his dad sleeping with the TV on. _If he ever put one in his room or the bathroom he'd never leave._ Ignoring his father Gumball went straight toward a mouthwatering smell. _Mom's already making her breakfast specialty. This is going to be amazing._

Walking into the kitchen he noticed his mom already finishing the dishes. He also noticed her already made breakfast specialty. A plate of LARGE chocolate chip pancakes drowned in syrup and a half pound bacon and egg with two types of cheese sandwich. A single grilled cheese with four different types of cheeses with a crunchy crust and soft middle. To finish it off you're allowed a soda with breakfast. This breakfast is only for special days and is a single person dish for the eater only.

The problem was the dish was already being eaten by Darwin. _Where is my dish?_

"Good morning Gumball." Spoke Nicole. This caused Darwin to look up for a second. It was only for only a second.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Asked Gumball hoping he wasn't forgotten.

"You'll have to make yourself something to eat, but first go wake up Anais." Spoke Nicole further proving his fear.

"Isn't there something you want to say?" he asked

She seemed to think before shaking her head.

"Bu-." He never finished.

"NOW Gumball, go WAKE her NOW!" She commanded quickly losing her temper.

Deciding not to get on her bad side on his birthday he left. _I can't believe she forgot what today was. Then again it's Darwin's day too._ Noticing his sister's door he knocked. _I know Anais won't forget._ A quick second later the door opened.

"Already up." She stated, already in her orange dress.

"Anything you want to say?" He asked. _Say it, please say it._

"Yes, Good morning and here." She handed him a card and… a pen. _I knew you wouldn't forget but what's the pen for?_ He thought taking the card and voicing the question.

"So you can sign it for Darwin, Duh" She said in her 'isn't it obvious' tone. "Don't tell me you forgot." She accused pointing her finger._Not you too. _

"No, isn't there something you want to tell me?" _Please remember._

She was quite for a moment. "Not that I can think of. Why?"

_Some genius you are._

The blue cat just dropped his ears and walked off._Maybe dad will remember._ Heading back to the living room he saw the pink rabbit still asleep. Hearing a groan he saw his brother walk in holding his stomach. This reminded him how hungry he was, after a quick hello he passed the fish toward the kitchen.

Reaching for the eggs he noticed something large and wrapped up in the back part of the refrigerator. _I wonder…._Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to peek. It was cake. "Gumball!" At hearing his name, he jumped hitting his head on the top of the fridge. Before he could even groan he was pulled back and fell onto the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hearing the voice and tone let him know he was in trouble. Looking at the larger female cat in her rage wasn't helping.

"Wha-I was just making breakfast." He tried to reason. _Why is she so mad?_"You told me to."

"You peeked didn't you?" _Why was she mad, it's my birthday cake?_

"Yeah but it's for me isn't it?" As he asked that he regretted it as he felt his hope sink.

"Why would it be for you?" She half asked and half shouted.

A little known fact about Nicole Watterson was that she had anger issues. However; she never forgot anyone in the family. She would scream at the top of her lung or slap them but never forget them.

"Gumball, get out of here!" _What's going on?_

"It's just cake." He grumbled as he walked out into the living room. Not before hearing. "Little brat, why would the cake even be for him." That hurt Gumball more than he thought. He decided to watch TV with a stuffed Darwin an unconscious dad. Sitting on the couch between Darwin and his dad seemed to wake Richard up.

"Hey Gumball, how are you doing?" Hearing his dad's voice even groggily raised his hopes.

"Hey dad, isn't there something you want to say?" Watching his dad shake the webs from his head was actually amusing. After a quick moment he saw a light of recognition in his dad's eyes. _I knew you wouldn't forget me._

"Yes actually" Leaning forward in anticipation. "Glad to have you with us Darwin." Only to be shot down. "I remember when we first got you." _Not you too dad._Giving up hope he decided to just sit there. _My birthday and nobody even remembers it_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'The Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree friends'

P.S. THE STORIES IDEAS DO NOT HAVE TO BE ABOUT 'THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL'

**Remembered**

It was near noon when there was a ring at the door. His brother still being stuffed and his dad just plane lazy left one person to open it. Gumball. Once he opened it he was in for a surprise.

"Granny Jojo?" he asked

Seeing the old pink bunny was a shock. It even made Gumball forget his hunger pain.

"Yeah" It was definitely her.

Not sure why she was here he just invited her in. As he turned to get out of her way he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked he saw granny holding out a large, blue wrapped box with his name on it. It was for him, she remembered his birthday.

"Happy Birthday Blueball." This shocked Gumball more than a 50 megawatt shock. _She remembered._ Feeling his eyes sting from tears he grabbed the box and hugged her. It was Granny Jojo's turn to be shocked. He always avoided her because of her kisses, but here he was hugging her.

"What's wrong kid?" She asked in her blunt tone, but he could still tell she cared. Before he could form his words he was cut off by his mom.

"Granny Jojo, were so glad you could come." This simple greeting caused Gumball to stand up straight and hide his gift behind his back. Nicole may have missed this action but not Jojo, grandmothers see it all.

"Yeah, what's wrong with the blue one?" This caused Gumball go stiff.

"Who knows?" _Like any of you care._ Was all Gumball thought as he lowered his head. "Come into the kitchen." Not saying anything she just followed with a frown thicker than usual. "Gumball, could you take granny's things to the guess room." Asked Nicole without looking back, it obviously wasn't a request.

After heaving everything up to the room he had only one thought. _What does she put in these cases?_Going to his room he sat on his bed and looked at the box. Opening his gift he saw that it was a polished black case with a letter on it.

To Gumball

This is memory from my father who joined the military during a bloody war nearly a century ago. Yeah I'm old live with it. He was so young at the time, actually near the age you're now. The war was so horrible that it wasn't even given a name it was just called Ka-Pow. For years he fought on the front lines protecting his brothers in arms from death to fight another day. It was him who ended it after the loss of his friends. He had bravery and determination to go through it all even when terrified. Going crazy on the enemy did help. Your father has none of these. I also know about your crazy antics, if anyone should wear this badge it should be you. If you do, wear it with pride not arrogance. His blood runs through you so I don't know if it's a blessing or curse. With this war going on you may have to find out yourself.

Reading this letter brought a tear to his eyes from both happiness and sadness. He was happy because his granny remembered his birthday his birthday when everyone else forgot. He was happy she would trust him with something like this.

Sadness not just because it was all he got, from his whole family. The war, it was so bad that it may actually be the next Ka-Pow. It was sad, the wolf army were constantly attacking everywhere for the sheer hatred and drive for dominance. They believed that all others should bow to them, that they are everyone's alpha.

Ever since he heard of the war he felt off. It was as if something in him had been born. What surprised him was the fact that it still felt caged. As if it was sleeping and waiting.

Not wanting to dwell on the subject he decided to check his gift case. Inside he saw a pair of dog tags for a Flippy. No surname. There was a beret with a military symbol and a bowie knife.

Grabbing the bowie knife he felt strange. He suddenly felt restless. It was if someone had given him an energy drink. Deep down he felt the color wasn't right. _It would be better red_. Shaking his head he put the knife down. _I don't know what that was and I don't want to._

Lifting the hat to try it on, he saw a faded picture and medal under it. The picture had a young green bear, a chameleon and a mouse on it. Under each were names Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse ka-boom in that order. The medal read

For sacrificing MIND, Body and Heart.

_Why the infancies on mind?_

"So this is my great granddad? He does look pretty young. Wait, why is he a bear?" Not wanting to ruin his gift he put them away. Heading back down, he saw everyone at the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" They all looked at him and the smile left Nicole's face.

"_WE_, are going to go spend Darwin's day celebrating, _YOU_ are staying here with Granny Jojo." It hurt how she emphasized him being cut out.

"Why can't I come too?" _They forget my birthday and now they're cutting me out._

"Simple, we don't have enough tickets." _What tickets?_ He voiced his question. "We won three tickets to the Daisy Land." Reaching into her purse she handed him some money. "Here occupy your time with Granny." He tried to ask why he couldn't come. He even pointed out that a single child ticket was not that expensive. He couldn't get one word out.

"We don't want to hear it Gumball." With that they all left without even looking back. All he could do was stare as they left through the door. _They just left me._He felt his granny come up behind him.

"They just left you here?" He nodded. "Do they even know it's your birthday?" He honestly didn't know.

"At least they remembered my brother's day and cake."

_The cake!_

He knew he shouldn't. He just had to make sure.

Slowly walking to the kitchen he went to the fridge. Pulling out the cake he removed the covering. It read

We Love you Darwin.

He felt the tears that he's been holding back reach its limit on restraint. They were already pouring out harder than they ever have. It took all his will not to start crying aloud. He didn't even react when they TV started playing full blast, or to the hand guiding him to the steps. He just followed, grateful for granny.

_Thanks granny_. Was all he could think as he ran toward his room. No could hear him with the TV so loud. Pushing his head into the pillow he let all his misery out. She would let him have this moment in peace. _Thanks granny Jojo._

P.S. THE STORIES IDEAS DO NOT HAVE TO BE ABOUT 'THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL'


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'The amazing world of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'_._

**Flippy Ka-Pow History**

The time read one o'clock by the time he had finished crying away his misery and once finished, he felt his hunger return with a vengeance. _Man, who knew crying could make you so hungry? Then again skipping breakfast didn't help._

Walking as casually as he could, he saw Granny Jojo watching the news on the recent war update. He saw that it was about their lack of soldiers. He couldn't get much before the screen went blank.

"That's enough depression for now." Turning around she looked him right in the eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Thanks for the gift."

"Yeah, now how are you feeling Gumball?" _Gumball?_

"You called me Gumball." That was a shocker.

"Yeah, that's you unless your names changed." Walking down the rest of the step quickly he couldn't help but chuckle.

"It just you always call me 'blue one' or… I don't know." This was a pretty strange day for him.

Not missing a beat she responded "You want me to call you that?"

"No, but-" She cut him off with a raised hand.

"Are you going to dance around my question, or answer it?" _Dang, she can read me like a book._

"Can I ask a few more questions?" _Please say-_

"Yeah." _Thanks granny._

"Have you always been so blunt?"

"Yeah"

"When did you start saying 'yeah'?" Her only response was to stare at him. It was actually bothering him. _That's not right._

"Dumb question?" _Yeah_

"Yeah" _Called it._

"What can you tell me about …Flippy?" _This should get some kind of reaction from her._

"Yeah, quite a bit" She signaled for him to sit by her. "After you tell me how you're feeling" _Darn it._

"Well I'm feeling better but" _Come on Watterson "_I don't know what to think on them" _Here it comes the 'their family' speech._

"Yeah, I hear you." _Wait what_

"Aren't you going to give me the 'their family' speech."

"No, look I'm not a person who sugarcoats stuff. Ask your dad about magic." That rose an eyebrow. "Kid your family abandoned you for your step brother." _Too blunt_. "It's only natural to feel like this.

"Well, what now?" _Come on, anything not upsetting._

"You wanted to know about your great grandpa?"

"Yeah" _Let's see how you enjoy it. _He even put on his best neutral face.

Walking into the kitchen she went to the counter and pulled a knife from the drawer. This made Gumball back up. "It was a joke." Backing up into the wall he saw her smirk. He then felt relieved. It lasted until the second she started cutting the cake. "What are you doing?"

"Slicing us some of your birthday cake" she said not looking up. "always makes a story better."

"But that's Darwin's cake"

"..."

"I'd like a corner piece please."

"Well it started long ago when Tiger Army wanted nothing but world domination. They killed so many and in a short time took over nations. Anyone not wanting to follow under their rule was quickly executed immediately. Soon all that were left were the leading world nations which at the time were Europe and us. The fighting became so bad that they actually lowered the age for entering the war. Your grandpa was nearly drafted at just thirteen years old, just like you are now. But being so young they gave him a choice. I believe when some family issues arose that's what pushed him to join. It seems like history is really repeating itself for this family." The look she was giving Gumball was really making him confused._What do you mean by that?_

"What I mean is the way this war is going Flipqy may be reborn." _That is scary, is she..._"Yeah, I'm reading your mind.

"Okay, I'm just uh," _I'm going to make a run for it._"I'm going to the bathroom."As soon as he turned he heard a chuckle. _Did I just got played like a fiddle? "_Am I that easy to read_?"_

"Yeah, anyway when he joined he became friends with Mouse Ka-boom and Sneaky. They were constantly pushed down by their comrades." _Sounds like school_."They didn't let that stop them. After a few years they made their way the top of their branch sections. They always tried to stay paired up, any mission together was a complete success. Almost all." There was a faraway look in her eyes.

"Sneaky was a quiet fellow, never talking unless serious. He was in the stealth and recon division. He was always good at getting in a silent kill."

"Mouse was as French as they come in both appearance and personality. Few friends were as good as him. He loved life and was also a suicide bomber." _What?_ "He never actually blew himself or a friend up, he made sure of that but he came close a few times."

"Lastly is your great grandpa Flippy, a clumsy, cowardly little goof. Like a lesser extent of your dad with a serious side. He was a leader and a strategist, when it came to combat he was great with a knife. His aim is great when he's confident, when nervous he couldn't hit a barn."

_That is hard to picture._Gumball always thought your one or another. "Actually he's just like you." _Huh_ "He always got into wild antics during after the war."

"What happened?" _This is a history lesson I'm actually enjoying._

"After so many missions and thwarting the Tiger general's plans they decided to take the fight the fight to him. It was basically a suicide mission for them as no one wanted in on it. With permission from higher ups they went in." Gumball could only watch in silence as she took a moment for recollection. "It was their last mission together. It was also the very one that ended the Ka-Pow war altogether."_Wow, my ancestor ended a war with only two men._All the pride he felt went down the moment he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look of pain and suffering and a little regret. _She should be happy, or as happy as_she_can be._

"That's not all is it?" _It can't be, now with a look like that._The shake in her head was said that it was far from it. "What happened?"

_**Flash Back**_

Three shadows were hiding in the trees, the leader scoping the area surrounding the enemies' main base. With a simple flick of his wrist the order was given to follow through with the plan. The tallest figure just faded from existence. The smaller one ducked into the leaves for cover, leaving the leader alone.

The tall one clinging onto the ceiling lowered his tongue stealthily and agilely through the wired-fence. He wrapped it around the tiger guard's neck tightly cutting off his voice and air. Choking and pulling him up into the fence quickly. The tiger was cut to pieces without the chance to scream.

He was Sneaky, he earned his name.

A tiger on patrol noticed a nice shiny apple on the ground. Deciding he earned a snack he picked it up. He didn't notice its odd feeling; he did notice the fuse quickly being eating away by the small fire. The last thing he saw was a mouse in goggles with an over sized bag blowing out a match.

"Le-phew." He said as he blew out the match.

The explosion was beautiful.

He was Mouse Ka-boom, he earned his name.

With the path cleared and the distraction in place it was the leaders turn. With the chaos in place he could just walk in. In fact he did while carrying a pizza with his happiest smile. The problem was he was terrified as he walked toward the door.

As he opened it no one noticed the military symbol on his military on his hat or his jacket. They just assumed he was the loyal food delivery boy just as always. (Who is actually in the kitchen, with a knife in his throat.) They saw that it was pizza; they all looked in anticipation to feel their bellies.

There was the Tiger General. The tallest tiger, he wore a monocle over his blind eye. Where his left hand should be was a crab like claw. Razor sharp, it's said he's quick to react with it.

Reaching into the box as casually as possible he grabbed for the dagger and threw it with all his might. The projectile hit the general directly in his face, leaving a cheesy mess over his face as it fell off. It revealed an unhappy tiger.

Terrified he ran with the enemy soldiers behind him trying to take aim on his moving form. As the door automatically opened he ran through. He couldn't have been more terrified.

Taking his bowie knife he threw it behind at the upcoming soldiers. His aim was off as the knife hit the wall. Or what was supposed to be the wall. He hit sneaky. This surprised both sides but he couldn't stop running. Not until he was a good distance behind Mouse.

He ran right by Mouse who through a lit bomb at the soldiers, this caused him to stop. The tigers, which were busy poking and prodding Sneaky's body, saw it fly through the hatch. Taking the chance he ran for Sneaky's body. They ran in fear as the fuse became shorter and shorter. They never saw it fly back out and into Mouse's hands.

Pulling with all his might he didn't notice Mouse behind him in a panicked frenzy. With a mighty heave he pulled it free spinning around. He barely caught Sneaky.

Finally looking at Mouse he noticed he cut the lit fuse off, he felt his pride build. It crumbled when Mouse's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell to the ground in a heap nearly severed in half.

The lit fuse fell into an opening in Mouse's bomb pack. With no choice and fear taking control he moved Sneaky's corpse in front of him. The blast was the biggest he had seen yet. It sent them a great distance away.

Once he got his bearings straight he didn't question his lack of wounds, he realized what he did. It was his fault and he used his friend as a meat shield. He couldn't grieve as he heard the motor transportation of the enemy.

No time to think and fear taking over he did the one thing he could think of. He hid in the remains of his fallen comrade. By the time he was in he didn't question how he got in or why he didn't run.

The tiger's pulled through the urban jungle on a rover. All they saw were the roasted remains of the enemy invaders. Since the body was all that was left they decided to survey the area.

Hiding inside of his comrade was horrible. The blood and other inner body fluids were everywhere. He was cramped and suffocating.

The enemy was surrounding him, he could feel it. He was scared. He didn't want to die. He couldn't die so young.

He wouldn't die.

Then he felt it, he knew what it was without knowing. The most primal drive, and the oldest one. It was the drive for survival. He wouldn't die.

He stretched out inside of sneaky to righten himself up. He then stood them both up. This is what caught the tiger army's attention. In a burst of strength he tore through Sneaky's back with a roar of power. In one hand a spine, in the other a femur. He couldn't stop laughing as he watched their faces.

Fear

They stood at a stands before he struck at the first tiger. With a back hand smack he knocked the tiger's teeth out of his mouth. The look of pain brought a smile to his face. Bringing the spine down on him, he gutted the foot soldier. The fear in his eyes kept him laughing.

As the teeth fell, they fell into an organ he picked it up and blew with all his might. The teeth tore through the squad of foot soldiers. They fell one by one.

In a burst of rage the general jumped into the fray avoiding the projectiles and cutting the organ in one move. This pushed him back, lifting his foot up to kick the general he was met with a knife to the chest. The smile on the tigers was one of those with a sure victory. Not dwelling on it he punched the general in the face, once, twice and the three times. The third punch sent the tiger into a tree. Not missing a beat he ran up onto the tiger. Quickly pressing against the tiger's neck with his arm against the tree, he intended to break the tiger's neck.

The general not liking that used his claw. In a single swing of his hand, he removed both of the green bears. This caused a roar in pain as the bear stumbled back. Hearing the laughing again he reached for the knife that fell onto the ground.

Moving quickly the bear impaled the general with the bones protruding from both of his wrists. Spreading them to gut his enemy he let out another primal roar. One of victory. A victory too soon celebrated. The tiger general desperate used his very own intestines as ropes to strangle his enemy.

Deciding to end the fight, he jumped backward knocking both he and the general off the cliff. Laughing once again they crashed into a large branch knocking it out of the earth. Each taking an end the generals falling face forward couldn't balance like the bear. Seeing the fear in the general's eyes before death made the psycho laugh again.

As they neared the ground he balanced himself and took his position. Before hitting the ground he jumped, letting the general be crushed. Landing hard he took a moment to right himself up. He laughed.

It was a victory, but it wasn't _the_ victory. Heading back into enemy territory, he opened the door. He laughed as he showed the tigers their general's remains.

He was Flippy, He earned his name.

_**Flash Back End**_

Gumball was hooked. He was gripping his fork hard. Small beads of sweat were falling down his face. The room seemed to be spinning, slowly, but spinning. It felt as if the thing inside of him was listening. It wanted to hear more as much as Gumball. Maybe even more so than him.

"What happened next, granny?" Gumball was addicted.

"He went and slaughtered the enemy and…" She stopped.

"And what, don't leave me hanging." This was murder.

"Well, he was never right afterwards, but I can give you his journal for during and after the war to war to read."

"When?" _This anticipation is crazy._

"Tomorrow_"_

"Tomorrow?" _Really_

"Yeah, now it's two o'clock." _Oh great her shows._ "Don't you have friends to play with?"

"Yes but…" She started pushing him out before he finished.

"Then go, go, go."

"Okay." _Maybe I'll go see Tina _


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'The amazing world of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'

**Tina-Carrie**

Before Gumball could make it ten feet he realized he forgot his wallet, he went to the back of the house. Sneaking in as quietly as possible he noticed the living room was empty._Where did granny go?_ Not dwelling on it he ran for his room. He would have walked in if he hadn't heard a muffled voice. Deciding to peak he cracked the door open.

"I miss you so much." _Who is granny talking to?_ "Your great grandson is just like you in ways he doesn't know." Taking a better look he saw she was talking to a picture. Pushing the door open a little as he leaned it creaked. This caused both freeze before the elder relaxed.

"I thought you left Gumball, what are you doing back here?"

"My wallet" He was surprised to feel it hit him in the head. _You didn't need to throw so hard. _After pocketing it he just stood there. Not with leaving an emotional grandmother in his room.

"How do you feel about helping me go down memory lane?" It was a simple question but even he knew it was personal for her. He accepted.

"Come and try these on." He saw her reach into the box and pull out a camouflage jacket.

"Where was that, I only saw…"

"Did you look pass the knife, if you weren't too distracted by something sharp you'd have noticed." The knife did draw his attention. _Just not the way I would like._

Not wanting to admit it he tried on the jacket and beret before he attempted to put the bowie knife on his side. As he was holding it his breathing became more rapid and everything became fuzzy. It continued until Granny Jojo slapped him on the head. Attempting to laugh it off, he even put on the dog tags. It was a perfect fit.

"It looks good." The tone of her voice was distant. "It's an old one, actually the first one. The rest are long gone. But his metals survived."

This caught his attention, he didn't even notice them. Looking he noticed the rank was pretty high. The rank of a sergeant, there were other medals of his achievements.

"Would you mind wearing that for a while?" _No not at all._All he could do was a nod his head. He made sure to take the medals and other achievements off for safe keeping. Putting them back into the case he received an understanding nod from Granny Jojo.

With nothing more to say or do he went on his way. He was a little uncomfortable at first but soon the clothes felt like a part of him. Thinking of his great grandpa made his pride swell up and put a skip in his step. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the junkyard.

Standing in front of the junkyard Gumball couldn't help but think of his rough but lovable friend. She was strong and kind hearted but unknowingly violent, even with her friends. That was actually how they became friends with the T-Rex.

During one of his previous chaotic days he had became a target of sorts from her. This led everyone to believe that she was bullying him. After so many scraps he decided to get help.

First from Anais, even though he didn't want it. This only made the situation worse and it even became public. Because of her Tina believed he was challenging her to a fight.

This only got his dad involved who was no help at all. He had basically told Gumball to make a fool of his self and be a coward. After the incident he came home with a black eye.

Finally his mom got involved. While he was calmly talking to Tina, Nicole was having her own 'sit-down'. She was solving the situation in a manner she tells them not to, with violence. He ended up becoming friends with Tina and she was making more enemies.

"HEY TINA, IT'S ME GUMBALL!" He made sure to let his presence be known. Her dad could and did attack trespassers. There were no legal consequences on his side either, it was his property.

There was silence so he took that as an invitation to enter. Moving through the mountain maze of metal through memory he found her. She was walking toward him with a smile.

"Hey Gumball" She greeted in her rough gravelly voice. "What's with the outfit? You plan to join?"

The last question made something stir in Gumball. "It was my great grandpa's from the Ka-Pow war."

"No kidding?" She question with a wicked smile. "You know something?" Gumball was getting a little nervous. "You look good in uniform, I wonder how you taste."

With the warning signs in the red-zone, Gumball did the only natural thing he could. He ran. With a roar of a predator the chase was on. Weaving his way out of the junk yard he was going for a full sprint. The T-Rex wasn't far behind.

"Bubble-gum, bubble-gum in a dish" She was gaining. "How many pieces do you wish" They were entering a park. "To keep" That got to him. Going for an all or nothing he pushed with all he had in him.

Before he could make it to full speed he felt an awful pain. It caused him to stumble and trip. Tina worried about her friend could only stand and worry.

"Gumball" With a groan he stood up. "You okay?"

"Just hungry, very hungry." That made Tina think.

"What did you eat today?" With a down casted look he answered.

"Nothing but a slice of cake" This took Tina by surprise. She knew Gumball loved his food.

"Why?" The look in his eyes hurt her. "Gumball what happened?"

After a quiet moment he broke down. He told her everything from the forgotten birthday to the being left behind. How he learned of his family history and the only gift from Granny Jojo. The tears flew freely and she sat in silence.

Once he was done they sat in complete silence to let it all sink in. After a moment he felt small but strong arms wrap around him. Leaning into the hug he felt his sorrows leave. The tears came again, but they ended as quickly.

As he prepared to think her he was toppled over by a white blur. Without thinking he rolled to his back and kicked the assailant off. Standing fast he drew his great grandfather's bowie knife. He felt his mind going wild and his body as it exerted itself with containment. Looking at the blur he saw it was Carrie.

This shocked Gumball. He thought that he was in danger. Looking at the position he was in he thought. _What was I about to do?_ The situation already looking bad he just relaxed and put the knife away.

"Carrie what are you doing?" he asked "you scare the mess out of me."

Putting on her wicked smile she floated closer and answered. "Well I felt a great, near suicidal, depression" _No surprise you're always depressed._ "From you."

"And you being you" he started

"I was instantly drawn to it."

Carrie was always one for the dark stuff. Being a ghost for who knows how long must do that to you. He remembered her saying pain was one of the few things she felt.

"Then why tackle me?" he had to know. _Probably just to scare me. _

"To scare you of course"

_Called it_

"Plus you have something dark inside." She whispered but he heard.

_What_

"What?"

"What?"

"Let's go eat" Spoke Tina. Liking the sound of that Gumball stood. "I know this great buffet with a five o'clock special."

"Can I come?" Asked Carrie

This made Gumball both nervous and guilty. Carrie loved to eat but being a ghost she couldn't. She once asked Gumball for help and he let her posses him. Then she ate. And ate. And ate. It was an endless eating binge. It took Gumball ages to remove all of that fat. _Well now I'm back to my slightly pudgy self… darn it._

Seeing the contemplative look on his face she added. "I won't go crazy." She promised. "I admit you may gain ten pounds." She was desperate to eat but she wouldn't lie. It could cause her to lose the closest thing to a tongue and stomach she has.

"Fine" he accepted. 

After checking their combined cash she nodded their head. "Lead the way Tina." Looking at the time she knew they wouldn't make it at a normal pace.

"I got a better idea" Lowering her head. "Hop on." This caused Gumball to hesitate, he knew something like this was…intimate.

"Are you sure?" There was what he thought was a blush on her face.

"Y-Yes" She shut her eyes tightly. "Now, before I change my mind." Not wanting to humiliate her he crawled up. He felt her shudder. _I must have hit a nerve._ Looking back he saw Carrie right behind him. _Then again Carrie is cold._

"We're on." Shaking her head to make sure she moved.

Starting off with a walk she built up into a jog. After a moment she entered a full blown run. Gumball was holding on for dear life. It took a moment but he was settled perfectly.

Everything was a blur. Taking it all in gumball thought it was pretty amazing. _The colors are blending nicely._He was amazed at how the speed gave everything a perfect mix. They came to a sudden halt just as he relaxed.

"Here we are."

Lowering her head he fell off. Taking a moment to right himself he looked around. They were at the silver tongue. The Watterson's came here for a large celebration once. The food was amazing, his dad actually cried when they left.

With his mouth watering in anticipation they walked in. Taking a seat and paying the suspicious employees in advance, they waited. _It's like they never seen three kids together._

"Your seats are ready." After being seated and ordering drinks they went for the food.

"Gumball" _Uh oh _"What are you doing here?"

Slowly he turned his head dreading what he'll see. His suspicions were confirmed. It was his family.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 'The amazing world of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'

**The Blood Steak**

Standing in front of him were his parents and siblings. They looked as shocked to see him as he was them. _Not here, not now._

"What are you all doing here?" It was a simple question but made Nicole upset.

"We asked you first young man" She said as she walked closer to him before stopping. "And what are you wearing?" Now she was gaining an accusing look. "You stole that outfit didn't you?"

That hurt. For his own family to believe he would do something like that. Now he wasn't just hurt he was just angry.

"You think I would still an official military outfit in a middle of a war." It wasn't a question, he already knew the answer. Before he could say anything he felt a comforting form come up behind him. Tina.

"Is everything okay Gumball?" Not knowing how to answer, he just stood there. She kept a watchful eye on the Watterson family.

"I've lost my appetite Tina." Walking around her. "Sorry Tina."

"No way Gumball, we came here to get some food in you." His stomach made a rumble of agreement. _Traitor._ "And Carrie is ready to eat."

Leading him away wasn't that easy.

"Excuse me Miss Rex but we're talking to Gumball" That only received a growl from Tina as a response. "So if you don't mind we're having a family conversation."

"Some family, you're all just accusing him." Tina snorted.

"How else would he have gotten those clothes?" She asked indignantly. "I know we didn't buy it for him." The answer didn't come from either Gumball or Tina. It came from Richard, who has been silently eyeing Gumball.

"I know that jacket and beret." All eyes were on him. "It belongs to my grandpa." Gumball didn't like the look he was getting, from his own dad. "Mom said if I ever touched it she'd disown me. Why do you have it?" All eyes were on Gumball.

"It was a gift." Their eyes told them to elaborate. "From Granny Jojo herself."

"There is no way she'd give THAT to you of all things." He'd never seen his dad like this. "I wasn't even allowed in the same room as it." Walking forward, he had an anger that surprised everyone. "You stole it."

"How?" Turning to for his table, Tina followed him. "She gave it to me." Grabbing a plate "Because she remembered what today was."

"What do you mean, it's Darwin's day?" he didn't answer "Stop right there" He kept going.

Remembering something he did stop and rummaged around. Finding it, he turned to look at his family and show it. "She even gave me this" A pair of dog-tags. Putting them on, he returned for his seat.

As he made his way to his seat he heard something that stopped him. "I'm sorry he ruined your day Darwin." _They really forgot_. "I can't believe I had a child like him." Turning to look each other in the eyes he understood.

He was wrong.

They didn't just forget.

They didn't care.

Never in his life has Gumball ever felt like this. He was abandoned by his own family. Forgotten; by a non-blood related member. There was no attempt to even hide it on their side.

He could live with a birthday being forgotten. He knew it being Darwin's day was important. But to no longer be cared for, by family.

Gumball was no longer hungry. Actually all he felt was numbness. Not liking the feeling he changed directions to the door. He hoped leaving would remove the feeling.

Tina could only stand in stunned silence. Her dad was an open brute but he never hit her. What she witnessed the Wattersons do was worse. Her heart was breaking for Gumball.

Carrie just looked hungry. The void feeling that he was experiencing. The family drama they displayed.

It was all too real.

**BANG-BANG-BANG**

"Alright people, you know how this works" Shouted a fingerprint man with a revolver. He was a well known criminal. "Face down wallet and purses out."

"Why would you rob a buffet" Asked an employee. "There's a bank down the street."

All the thief did was laugh. "Please, A packed buffet with families for Sunday dinner and no cops" It was perfectly though out. "Now all the exits are blocked with my men, lets hurry it up." He was telling the truth, the four exits had two iguanas at each door. "Their eyes will be on all of you."

In all of this Gumball never stopped his slow paced walk. The reptiles kept ordering him to stop. This caught everyone's attention." Reaching the door a mean looking iguana grabbed Gumball and pushed him back, but not over. Pulling his gun out toward Gumball's eye level, he shouted.

"Go back to your family" This caused Gumball to look at him."Now right now." He jabbed Gumball in the stomach.

"Family" His voice made everyone uneasy. "They are no family to me."

Annoyed with his supposed victim, the second iguana aimed his gun towards the Watterson family. "Then you wouldn't mind us making an example of them, would you?" They each aimed a gun at a member of the family, minus Gumball. There was one shot fired, it was so close to Anais' head but not hitting her. He didn't bat an eyelash as she fell to the ground crying.

Gumball not fazed by this just shrugged, all he wanted to do was leave. The numbness was eating him up and driving him crazy. As he tried to move around the assailants he heard a cough from behind. The finger print had aimed his gun at him. That didn't stop him, it just changed his direction.

Walking toward the finger print he stopped at arm's reach and stared him in the eyes. With speed surprising the hostage audience he grabbed the hand holding the gun. He didn't try to take, but actually raised it to his own head.

"You want to kill me" Letting the gun go he spread his arms. "Well come on, do it." Walking to a table he stood on it. "Come on, any of you" Turning around he made himself an open target. When it was obvious no one would shoot he jumped down. "Cowards"

"Enough of this" Pointing a gun at Tina an Iguana stated "Either do what we say or we put holes in the T-Rex."

This got a reaction from Gumball, a growl. After a warning shot was fired at her he stopped. He just walked to her and stood there. Tina hadn't said a word. They both knew even through what he was feeling he cared for her.

"Okay, now that were done with entertainment" He chuckled as if he told a joke. "Your valuables will be nice." Ordering everyone to line up, he went toward the quiet Tina near the end.

Pulling out a bag he began to walk toward everyone with it taking money and other valuables. The thief made sure to frisk everyone to see if they were holding out, some were. His hands were lingering longer on the women. So far he had robbed the seven couples, and six families including the Robinsons, minus rocky and the Wattersons, minus Gumball.

Tina not having any money just stood as he frisked her. Gumball gave him a warning growl as when he though a hand stayed to long. She gave him a grateful look as the thief left.

The something different happened as they frisked Carrie. Their hands went right through her. It was funny to watch them struggle with her. Their frustration peeked when they realized something. She was a ghost. She had no pockets or even cloths.

It was Gumball's turn.

"Alright tough guy, hand over your valuables" Not saying anything he emptied his pockets. Showing that he had nothing he presented himself. His frisking was over quickly.

Not liking this he backed up and said. "Put in the hat, jacket, tags and knife." This got a reaction from the Watterson's. Especially from Richard, who was hiding behind his wife and kids like a meat shield.

"You can't." The thief only stared at him daring any attempt to stop him. There was none.

"I'm not doing it" This time it was Gumball who spoke. _This guy isn't getting a thing from me._He though while numb.

Thinking he was all talk an iguana walked up to grab the beret. He was met with a blow to the face. The force behind the hit knocked him to the ground with a broken jaw. He stood up after a moment with a look of hatred.

"Anyone else wanting to try that will get the same." The emotion in his voice was returning. It was dark and bloodthirsty.

Two of the iguanas took a ready position and charged. The first came to punch but only met air as Gumball ducked. Bringing his fist up, he gave the reptile the mother of all upper-cuts. Falling to a heap, the attacker was unconscious.

Turning to the second assailant he never saw the finger print act. Aiming the gun at him he fired. The bullet struck true. Hitting Gumball in the left leg he fell to his knees. He wasn't feeling numb, he was terrified.

Walking over to the scared cat he reached for the knife. "Why all this?" he gestured "For a stupid outfit?"

Aiming the gun he aimed for Gumball's head. Closing his eyes expecting the worse he heard a loud roar. Opening his eyes he'll wish he hadn't. He saw Tina charging the soon to be murderer. _No_don't. As afraid as he was he was more afraid for his friend.

All Iguanas took fire on her massive form. Even her tough hide couldn't handle it. Tina fell to the ground, she didn't get back up. Blood was spilling out of her like a fountain. He saw that she was still breathing. Ignoring the pain he pushed his way to her.

"Tina get up" He pleaded. "Get up" He started to shake her. "Come on Tina" The shaking became desperate. She opened an eye.

"G-gumball…" She spoke weakly "Don't die" and then closed her eyes.

Then it hit him.

The stress from the whole day

The broken family

Now the death of his friend

It was too much. He felt the barrel in the back of his head. He wanted him to pull the trigger, for it to end.

_Don't die._

But he couldn't.

Reaching for his knife he turned and stood.

He would not die.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the 'Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'

**Fight Soldier**

He saw them, the ones who took her from him. Looking back at his former family he saw anticipation, they all seemed nervous from his eyes.

There was no more numbness in him. All he felt was the most primal feeling around. He didn't need to be told what it was. The drive to survive, but that wasn't all. He felt something else, a strange hatred toward the enemy. Along with the feeling of losing something; he knew what it was, his sanity. He felt as if he had gained something.

A broken mind

_FIGHT SOLDIER FIGHT AVENGE YOUR COMRAD_

The fingerprint man re-aimed his gun to Gumball. Faster than any one saw Gumball stuck the knife into his arm. Pulled his arm back and bringing the knife, he tore through the criminal's hand. He pocketed it faster than one could blink. As bullets began to fly Gumball grabbed him and held firm. Bullet began to tear into the human/print meat shield. Before long he was nothing but a slab of meat and the guns were empty. He tossed him to the side with a smile on his face.

"He…he…hehahahaha" He was laughing. _This is amazing._He was having fun.

No one noticed Carrie giggling.

Picking up the fallen gun he fired at each of the criminal's showing great accuracy. He wasn't aiming for their bodies. He was aiming at their guns, knocking them to the ground. _Shooting them down would be too easy, and too merciful._ He ran out of bullets leaving two still holding their guns, already reloaded. _I wonder if they can read a bluff._ Pointing at the still armed two, he motioned for them to drop their weapons. They did.

Grabbing his bowie knife he threw it at an iguana impaling his neck. It became obvious Gumball bluffed them and didn't want to subdue them. He was out for blood.

The remaining seven iguanas all ran forward bringing their fists back at the now unarmed Gumball.

_Too easy_Leaning back from the first punch he grabbed his fist and flipped him into the iguana that snuck behind him.

Jumping unto a table he picked up a fork. Diving at another, he stabbed him in the eye crashing onto the ground. The scream was music to his ears, it halted the others. Twisting it around inside him, he pulled it out. Along with the eye. He brought it up for all to see.

"Eye see you, do you see me "The laughing never stopped. What he did next put fear and disgust in every last one of them. He ate the eye. "Just needs a little something to wash it down."

Dashing toward the nearest and most petrified enemy, he made his move. Biting down on his throat he felt the life liquid feel his mouth. _Delicious_Pulling back he ripped out his throat, he openly chewed it for all to see.

**BANG-BANG**

Looking down he realized he was hit, twice. A bullet in each shoulder, they were now useless to him. _My great grandpa didn't his hands, I don't need my arms._ This only made him laugh more.

"You think this can stop me?" He asked as he walked toward a downed iguana man. "I don't need my hands, Just feet to stomp." Bringing a foot down on him, he crushed the enemy's windpipe. "a mouth to hold a knife." Lowering himself down to pick up the Bowie, in his teeth. "And enemies to SLAUGHTER." He said avoiding muffling. He ran forward with an evil gleam in his eyes.

The remaining iguana's decided to cut their losses and ran before he reached them. Never looking back, they left one in all the chaos. The shock and fear on his face was beautiful.

In all this, he never stopped laughing. Running forward he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Stand down soldier" Turning around he saw the last person he expected. "The enemy is down." It was granny Jojo. She walked up to Gumball. "At ease soldier"

"No can do" he spoke in a different tone. "The fight isn't over until the enemy is dead. Every enemy" You could hear the insanity in his voice.

"Your right" spoke Carrie. "The enemies are still out there. You won't let them escape will you?" She asked.

"Never" Biting into his shoulders he pulled out the two bullets with his teeth. Testing his arm they worked.

Pushing past his former family he ran.

Outside he saw them all. There were six in total. Three were fighting over each other to get inside of their van. One seemed to be messing with something in the back.

Sneaking behind them he grabbed the closest. Covering his mouth he impaled him through the stomach. Dragging the knife down his entrails fell to the ground. Grabbing the small intestines he moved behind another.

Putting them around another's neck he started strangling him. He was blue in two seconds. The pressure continued to build. After four more seconds his eyes popped from his sockets.

The other three were now inside the van. They never noticed Gumball pluck off two more of their partners. As they attempted pulled off they stopped when last one revealed what he was searching for.

A flamethrower

With a simple shout of "Burn" he fired.

Everyone crowded at the window saw this. They also felt the heat.

Stepping out of the flames he revealed himself. Holding a corpse it was obvious what he did. He had used a human meat shield for a second time. Dropping the body he spoke in mock disappointment.

"What a waste. I prefer them well done." Taking his knife he jumped forward "Firm" holding the knife to the arsons neck "with a little give" with a spin the arson was headless. "Not crispy"

"Wow, now there is someone who wants to get a head in life." Spoke Carrie through a laughing fit. This drew all eyes to her. "What?" she asked trying to be innocent and failing. They turned their attention back to Gumball.

"There is something you all should know." He spoke as he walked "You can burn me. You can shoot me. But you can't KILL me."

That did it.

They drove off.

They never looked back.

There mistake.

They would have seen Gumball messing with the corpse. He was tying the intestines into a lasso. With a quick yank he removed it from the body. Spinning it fast he threw it like a true cowboy.

Here is a little unknown fact. The human intestines are long. They go from twenty feet to the length of a football field.

Grabbing his knife he placed it into his mouth. With a two finger salute he was off. Using a body as a skate board he was dragged along. Pulling along as he was dragged he got closer and closer.

The speed they were going at was 30mph over the allowed limit. They were doing all they could to put some distance between them and Gumball. They should have looked in the mirror.

Gumball was having the time of his life. The enemies were making so many mistakes. The fear the let off was incredible.

Reaching into his mouth he grabbed his knife. Taking aim he tossed it. He hit the back tire.

The van started to swerve around before crashing.

Into a T.V. store

Crushing a 60in Plasma screen T.V.

As they limped out they noticed Gumball had stopped. He was staring at the remains of the T.V. After a moment he spoke.

"That was a 60in Plasma screen T.V." Taking a deep breath he spoke. "You know they say T.V. makes you violent" There was no chuckle. He liked those T.V's. "I think I'm pretty violent without it" he snapped his fingers for enfaces. "I'll…" he was cut off.

"Stand down soldier" someone shouted "That is a direct order from a superior officer."

Turning around Gumball came face-to-face with granny Jojo. She was wearing a badge ranking Sergeant Major. As he looked for his own badges, he realized there weren't any. She outranked him. Looking her in the eyes he went to attention. "At ease" With a salute to her everything went black.

P.S. CHOOSE IF YOU WANT GUM/TINA OR GUM/TINA/CARRIE

P.P.S. I THINK I WENT OVERBOARD


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the 'Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'

**I can't**

Waking up in his living room Gumball couldn't be more surprised. His leg and arms were stitched up and his suit was missing. Trying to sit up didn't even prove to be difficult. It did sting. Seeing the moon told him it was late. Looking at his watch confirmed it.

_Midnight_

"He's up he's up" came the cry from his brother.

In seconds everyone was crowding him around staring in concern. This made Gumball feel very uneasy. _Why are they looking at me like that?_

"Gumball" Nicole started "How are you feeling?"

_Like you care_ See the distrusting look on his face she reached for him. It hurt when he leaned away her she like she was the devil.

"Gumball there is something we need to tell you." Started Richard

"I don't want to hear it" stated Gumball

The tone in his voice had only one obvious meaning toward them. It wasn't the tone of someone who didn't care about them. It was the tone of someone who hated them.

Standing up he looked around the room. He saw his bowie knife on the table and reached for it. He just didn't feel the same without it.

Unsheathing it there was a strange sensation. He felt his heart pounding as he became aware of his surroundings. There was gunfire in the background, even if he knew that wasn't true. Every part of his body seemed to yearn for something. It screamed for it.

There was a smile creeping to his face and a chuckle building in his throat. Looking back at his family he saw them slowly back away. The fear in their eyes was like a drug. And he was the addict. Taking a step back, they on only increased the dosage.

"Stand down" came a commanding voice "There are no enemies here soldier."

Something in Gumball made him stop. He wanted to press on but orders are orders. Sheathing his knife he turned to the voice.

Granny Jojo

Looking at her brought back what happened at the buffet. The memories of what those criminals tried to do. What they did to Tina. What he did to them. How he loved every second of it.

_Tina_

He felt it coming back. Falling to his knees he felt it all come back. They emotional drain of it all. The betrayal and the loss were the worst of it all. It was all too much for Gumball to handle at once.

Granny Jojo seeing all this was the first to act. Fetching a trash bucket she handed it to Gumball. Letting it all out was painful but he did it. The bile and tears were burning as the fell. The trash can was full in only moments.

Once he was done they sat there in complete silence. _Great I let out what I didn't even have in me._After taking a moment to get himself right he stood.

"Alright Gummy puss" started Nicole "We need to explain some things to you."

"No thanks" Standing up he felt better and worse. "I need to talk to Tina's dad" _And tell him why she's…_

"She's okay" spoke Darwin "She's in the hospital." Seeing his worry he added. "She was patched up but needs to stay the night."

The relief Gumball felt was matched by no other. He felt his broken heart mend itself back up.

"Gumball we need to talk" Nicole tried again. "About today or rather yesterday"

"No thanks" Stated Gumball.

"We're sorry" tried Anais "We remembered it was your birthday."

Anger started to well up inside him.

"Soldier" Started granny Jojo "Let them speak"

With no choice he just grumbled a 'fine'.

"The thing is Gummy puss" Nicole tried thoughtfully. "We can use you."

_What_

No matter how badly he wanted to disobey he couldn't. Something in him wouldn't let him disobey a direct order.

"Well the thing is we needed the Flipqy in you." She started. _Why does that sound so familiar?_"Now I'm sure you know about the war." He nodded. "Well you've been drafted."

_What_?

"Well not you specifically" started Richard starring pretty hard at the ground. "But a Watterson must enter." Looking at Anais, she nodded. Running upstairs she came back with a letter. Handing it to Gumball

The paper read

Dear Watterson

As you may well know the war we are currently in is a large one. It is not one for possession or money. It is a war for freedom and our right to exist. We are sorry to inform you that the age for acceptable soldiers has dropped. Anyone of willing consent 13 and up is needed. We are sorry to inform you that your family is to join the cause. Only one is needed from your family. Failure to consent will be considered treason. This will result in immediate prosecution to the fullest extent of the law.

"What does this have to do with me?" _Like I don't already know_

"We want you to fight." Stated Granny Jojo "The rest can't because…"

Pointing to Anais "She's too young"

Nicole "She supports the family."

To Darwin "He's registered as a pet fish and even then he's too young."

Richard "He is just… no"

Pointing toward herself "and I'm too old"

"You see if you don't then dad will go" started a crying Anais "and he'd end up dead."

"And I won't?" questioned Gumball "I just turned thirteen."

"Nicole" started Richard "If he doesn't consent…"

"Yeah" stated granny "then you are off to fight."

"Gumball with your awakened blood you have the…"

"What do you mean awakened blood?" he asked cutting her off.

This time it was granny Jojo who stepped forward. She motioned for all present to sit.

"You all know about Flippy from the Ka-Pow war right?" Not waiting for a response she continued. "Do you know that he suffered from PTSD?" No response. "In fact it runs in the blood."

"Gumball his blood flow in you stronger than anyone else here. You are so much like him. You have the biggest chance of returning from this." Leaning forward she continued "In your blood is that of a soldier. Why do you think you feel un-comfortable without your gear? Why you loved the thrill of battle so much?"

Gumball had no response.

"There is the off chance your bettered controlled than he was." This got a few stars. "When he flipped he attacked any and everyone in the area. You flipped but went for the threat."

"That's why we need you" started Anais "So you could…flip out."

"Wait so the whole robbery…?" he let the question hang. _Tina_

"That was what helped push you over the edge." Stated Darwin "and no one was hurt."

That comment did not go well with Gumball.

"No one was hurt?" he snarled "I was shot three times, I-I…k-killed seven men and a Tina was shot down"

That shut Darwin up.

"Actually you killed eight, the one they left behind died of fear." _Oh God._

"Gumball" Nicole decided to try again "You were fighting all those men as if you were born to do it." She reasoned "That only proves you're capable of succeeding."

"None of you have any faith in dad to support us if mom went to fight?" That was met with blank stares. Even from Richard.

_Even I know that was a dumb question._

"Well… have any of you tried to flip him out instead of me."

"Yeah, we failed miserably."

"How are the cops not involved?" _seriously_"I slaughtered people"

"It was taken care of while you slept. Saving the day gave you a bit of pardon if you will. You may be in trouble for the chase and using a human skateboard."

Not wanting to give up Nicole stepped forward. Gumball cut her off.

"What kind of mother are you?" he asked "You forget your son; he has a flip out and then ask him to join a war." That hit deep.

"I'm sorry and I…want the highest chance of having this family whole." It was obvious she wasn't done. "Please Gumball; you're this family's hope."

.

.

.

"I-I" they leaned in "I can't" he sighed in defeat. "I can't do it, I'm sorry. I never want to flip again."

"No I'm sorry it was too much to ask of my son" Stated Richard "I'll prepare to leave by the end of the week." That was the only time he or anyone saw that look in Richard.

With that everyone just stood in silence before going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the 'Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'

** Junkyard Bash**

As Gumball laid there all he could do was worry. Tina was hurt because of him. It was his entire fault. Now as here he was, laying in a comfy bed and she was in a cold hospital room.

_It's not right. I was shot too. I should be in there with her. I should also ask who stitched me up._

Those were his thoughts as he tried to get comfortable. It seemed as if his bed was made of rocks. Looking at Darwin, who has no trouble, he felt envious.

_Why is it so hard to sleep? Maybe I should ask Tina about that. I know she has trouble sleeping with…out…_

"Oh crud" he shouted before putting his hand over his mouth.

_Tina said she has trouble sleeping without that doll._

Silently crawling out of bed he got dressed. He wore his usual sweater and jeans. _No reason to ruin a good military jacket_. As he to his door he felt like he was forgetting something. Looking around he saw his sleeping brother. His jacket and pants were folded up. His badges and metals were hidden away. His knife…HIS KNIFE! _Should I take it?_

Quickly grabbing it, he contemplated it. Deciding against it he put it under his pillow. _There, nothing to worry about._ He tried to believe that anyway. The truth was he really didn't feel comfortable without it. Going for compensation he took his beret.

As he headed down the stair case he froze. The stairs were always creaky when you wanted to be silent. Trying to be as quiet as possible he took the first step.

The stair seemed to make the loudest and squeakiest noise possible. Once it ended he pulled his foot back. This caused a lighter squeak making him cringe. _I hate these stairs right now._

"You could go out the window in your room" a voice spoke. This didn't surprise Gumball. After all it belonged to Granny Jojo.

"Darwin's sleeping and that could get messy." He responded. "Can I use yours?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah" she answered.

Moving faster than either of them knew he could, he ran past her toward the guest room. Not before giving her a peck on her cheek. Her never slowed down or broke stride in doing so.

Standing at the window sill he noticed something. _That's a long way down._ His room had a roof that they used as a balcony. The guest room was just a straight fall down from the second floor. _This is going to hurt._ Looking down again he added. _A lot_

Taking a moment to prepare himself he jumped. It was quick. None of that feeling of flight crap. It was fast and painful. The good news is that he didn't break anything. The bad news is he didn't land in the most pleasant of positions. _That cat landing on his feet stuff is bull._

"I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet" spoke Granny Jojo "Then again your dad is a rabbit." She added.

"That reminds me" he spoke. Taking a moment to fix correct his position. "I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about the Porcupine plus bear equaling Bunny situation." His answer was the window slamming shut in his face.

After all the feeling of pain left he stood up. _Step one: Leave the house. Step two: …In progress._

Deciding to act as he progressed he moved. Grabbing his bike out of the shed he peddled. Looking at his watch he saw that it was a quarter to one. He had to move fast.

It only took him a few minutes to get to his destination instead of the usual twenty minutes. After finding a good spot he set his bike aside. He made sure to hide it in a good spot. He looked at his destination.

The Junkyard

Tina's home

Where her dad was

"I'm dead"

Taking in a deep breath he pushed forward. He didn't know this place too well. He did however, know where Tina slept. Moving as silently as possible he made his way to her room. It was a large shed full of metal piled in the middle. That was supposed to be her bed.

On top of it

His prize

Ms. Daisy

As he climbed to the top of Tina's make-shift bed he noticed something. There was a warm breeze on the back of his neck. It was pretty cold in here, but he was getting a warm breeze. That meant one thing.

"Your right behind me Mr. Rex, aren't you?"

His response was a grunt of approval. Turning around he saw one of the few people who made Tina look short.

Her father

"You're not going to eat me are you?" he asked. Mr. Rex only gave a wicked smile. "I should run, shouldn't I?" He asked. Mr. Rex nodded.

Grabbing the doll he ran. Heading for the exit was the idea. That is until he saw that the doors were closed. And they were also locked. _How did I not notice that?_

Turning he faced his pursuer.

The T-Rex stood at the top of the metal bed substitute eyeing Gumball. In a blink he was charging at him faster than Tina ever did. He needed to be smart about this. Looking around he only saw one way out. _Only one shot at this._

Taking his position, eyed the T-Rex. _Now_ Running forward, he charged the T-Rex. Mr. Rex saw this and picked up speed. As they made it to their meeting point he acted. Jumping to the side he stopped. The T-Rex was too large and moving too fast to slow down. The momentum carried him through the door knocking it open.

Running behind the downed reptile, he made for the exit. _Almost there_ He could see the exit in sight. _Freedom_ he thought.

Before a shadow overhead stopped him in his tracks.

Looking up he saw what it was. A car. Tina's dad threw a car ahead to block the only exit. As it hit the ground it made a deafening crash sound. Almost like a gunshot. _Get a grip Gummy. You don't want to flip out. Now where is Mr. Rex?_

Turning he saw the answer. Mr. Rex had grabbed him in his teeth. Instead of eating him he threw him.

Hard

Hard and far

As Gumball came to a land he froze. He had landed on a soft part of the ground, but not soft enough. His arm was out of its socket.

There was a predatory roar in the background. Tina's dad was going to hunt him. This was a game of cat and mouse. Unfortunately for Gumball the cat, he was the mouse. Tina's father was the cat for this game.

This deadly game

_He's trying to kill me. He's actually TRYING to KILL me._ The realization hit like a blow from Tina. Before he knew it he was chuckling. _Well, I'll just have to take him out first. _It was a full blown laughter now. Looking around he saw that he was surrounded by a wall of old cars. They were poorly stacked. If a single piece was removed then it'd all come down. _Perfect _Above them he saw a junkyard crane. _This is going to be fun_

There was a little unknown fact about cars. People tend to forget about the batteries inside of them. They were still good for a long period of time.

After grabbing a few stones, he chucked them. He made sure they hit hard. When he had set off enough car alarms he heard a roar. Tina's dad was on the move again.

Moving into the shadow he made his way toward the crane. He moved with every bit of stealth he had. As a cat he had plenty.

The controls for the crane were pretty simple. It helped that they were labeled. Luck was really with him when he saw the keys inside.

From inside of the crane he saw Tina's father run in without taking a look around. _Either he's very confident or very dumb. Either way I'm back to being the hunter._

Using the crane as a wrecking ball he put his plan into motion. With a strong swing he knocked the claw into the towering cars. As he toppled the cars he gave his position away.

Mr. Rex seeing his prey and the prey's plan he acted. Running toward the crane he avoided the falling cars. He showed more dexterity than a creature his size should have.

As he closed in Gumball acted. Using the crane he swung again, this time hitting Mr. Rex in the side. Because of his unbalanced form so closed to the edge he fell. Dragging along a few cars he brought down the piles around.

They collapsed on top of him

Gumball was laughing up a storm

Until he heard the roar

It was the same roar that Tina had let out

Before she was shot down

Because of him

_Tina…OH CRAP_

It finally dawned unto him what he had done. Using the crane he started to removed the cars from Mr. Rex. After he became visible Gumball let out a breath of relief. He was okay aside from a few bruises. Not wanting to die he left a few cars on the tail and sides.

Running down he came face to face with Mr. Rex. He was unconscious but still alive. That was good.

Grabbing Ms. Daisy he ran. After taking a different root around the yard he was free. Now he could think clearly. He wished that he couldn't.

_I did it again. I flipped out._ Try as he might he couldn't get the memory out of his head._ I almost killed Tina's dad._

In the back of his mind he could hear it. _More_ He could feel it. He wasn't satisfied, far from it in fact. The bloodlust was still so pent up. He wanted no need to let it all out. It wouldn't be long before he lost control again.

He needed to get away. _Need to find somewhere safe until I calm down._ He didn't want to hurt anyone else.

In front of him was his bike but there was a problem. It wasn't where he had hidden it. It was in front of the junkyard surrounded by three teenagers. Two of them seemed to be harassing the smaller one.

Looking harder he saw that they were two guys. They seemed to be harassing a younger girl.

_No_

He just couldn't get a break.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the 'Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'

**Hospital**

Gumball didn't know what happened. All he knew was that he was on his bike. Looking around he saw that he was a few blocks from the hospital.

_I wonder what happened to those guys_

**Flash back**

In the back of his mind he could hear it. _More_ He could feel it. He wasn't satisfied, far from it in fact. The bloodlust was still so pent up. He wanted no need to let it all out. It wouldn't be long before he lost control again.

He needed to get away. _Need to find somewhere safe until I calm down._ He didn't want to hurt anyone else.

In front of him was his bike but there was a problem. It wasn't where he had hidden it. It was in front of the junkyard surrounded by three teenagers. Two of them seemed to be harassing the smaller one.

Looking harder he saw that they were two guys. They seemed to be harassing a younger girl. Gumball didn't need anyone to tell what they planned.

_No_

He just couldn't get a break.

From the looks of it, they had no attention of being friendly.

_Think Gumball think. How can I get out of this?_

"Hey, who are you" asked the one on his bike. He seemed to be drinking something as he sat on Gumball's bike. He also seemed to be the smaller of the two.

He froze. _Crap! They see me. _

"I asked you a question" Apparently he didn't answer soon enough. The smaller of the two marched over to Gumball. _Alright, stay calm and in control. _They stood face to face with Gumball being a few inches shorter. It was then that he could smell the beer on his breath. It was weak but it was there.

There was a cry that turned his head. It seemed that their would-be-victim had acted. She seemed to have delivered a powerful kick to the shins. She was already two blocks away.

Unfortunately for him taking his eyes away proved to be bad.

All he knew was that glass hurts more than you think.

Then he heard a chuckle.

His chuckle

**Flash back end**

After that he awoke on his bike in mid-stride. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't stop. He just set his self on the course. He had to get to the hospital. As he looked at his clock he saw that it was

As looked in his watch he saw that it was a quarter after two. So he sped up with Tina's Ms. Daisy doll, which somehow avoided any filth, in hand. Pulling up to the hospital he parked his bike and simply walked toward the entrance.

Before he entered he noticed something jiggling in his pocket. _I wonder…_"OH MY GOD" Reaching into his pocket he found something he wished he hadn't. The noise was coming from teeth. He had TEETH in his pocket. Eight of them to be exact. The term 'spoils of war' came into his mind.

_Oh man I wonder what I did to them...on second thought I don't. I need to find Tina. _He never noticed himself put them back into his pocket. He just walked to the receptionist.

He asked for Tina's room number and she just said. "Look around" The receptionist didn't even look up. She was too busy painting her toe nails. _Wow, I had always wondered if they paid attention._

After walking around he simply asked a passing nurse. After a quick description he got what he wanted. As he walked into her room he saw her tossing and turning. _She's okay._ They relief he felt couldn't be described.

He didn't know what to do. Not wanting anything stupid to happen he just acted. Placing the doll between her small arms he waited. _It seems I was right._ She instantly stopped thrashing. She was now comfortable.

_-Tick-Tic-Tic_

_What the heck is that? _Looking for the source of the sound he found it. It was coming from the window. _What could reach the third floor?_

His answer came in the form of an eye. It started to back away to show its face.

It was Tina's dad.

He had hunted him

He had a look in his eyes that screamed revenge. He took in a deep breath to roar when Gumball acted. He pulled his sweater off and waved it.

It was supposed to represent the sign for surrender. That is until Gumball noticed the reptiles raised would-be-eye brow. Gumball looked at his sweater and saw the reason for the confusion.

It was so red that it was crimson. _OH GOD WHAT HAVE I…no never mind I do NOT want to know._ After shaking out the possibilities he turned his attention back toward the older and larger creature.

Bringing a finger to his mouth he shushed the father. Pointing to Tina , he hoped the message was clear. _Let her sleep._

He then gestured that he would be down in a moment. With a nod of approval the T-Rex backed away. His daughter was in the hospital after all. She deserved some peace.

After giving Tina a second glance he left.

He met Mr. Rex in the waiting room. _How do they fit themselves in these small areas? _They stared at each other for a moment. Until Mr. Rex breaks the silence.

"I find out my daughters in the hospital. The person who's responsible sneaks onto my property. He steals the only thing she treasures. Buries me under junk then frees me. I find two horribly mutilated bodies in front of my home. Finally I find him by my sleeping daughter. EXPLAIN NOW."

Gumball stared at the beast. Walking out of the door he motions for the larger beast to follow. "This is going to take awhile" he stated. The warning growl started.

"I've got plenty of time" he stated. Grabbing his bike Gumball started an even stroll.

"Well it started yesterday when I was forgotten." He started.

He explained everything. From his forgetful family to the grandmother who remembered, the son who was remembered. He told the tale of his great grandfather and his birthday gift. The meeting up with Tina and Carries surprise visit. Their intention for some food and fun which backfired into a robbery. The first flip to the horrible slaughter. The explanation and surprising news of recruitment. The guilt which led to the scuffle. All the way up to the hospital meeting.

Once he was done with his explanation he stopped and stared at the T-Rex. He expected many things from the father. A shout of accusation. Jeers of approval. Promises for revenge.

What he got was laughter. Loud, side aching, spleen busting laughter. It sent Gumball through a loop.

"What's so funny?" asked Gumball.

"You" he answered "Thinking Tina was hurt." He bellowed. _What?_

"Wait. Tina isn't hurt?" _This had better not be a joke._

"Of course she isn't" he spoke now serious "She IS a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She just fainted from the surprise of it all. At most she felt what you would consider a vaccination shot." Gumball shuddered, those shots hurt.

"But the blood" he started "It was real and the amount…" he couldn't continue. Mr. Rex saw this and didn't push him too. "It wasn't hers" he asked "was it?"

"No, apparently she fell on someone. They didn't survive the ordeal" he answered "and she doesn't know that it happened. I don't see a reason she should either." He spoke that said 'tell at your own risk'. He may be a brute but at he loves his daughter.

"This is my stop" spoke Gumball as they stopped infront of his house. After a moment he asked "are you going to kill me?"

"No j-just watch out for my little girl" he spoke with quietly "she likes you so tread carefully."

_Wait_ "what?"

His response was a bellow of laughter.

That was enough for Gumball. He headed inside the door not caring who heard him. He dragged himself to his room and slept like a log.

_Oh god… school_


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own 'The amazing world of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree friends'

**A soldier**

As the Gumball laid down for bed in the empty room he noticed something under his blanket. It was picture of when Granny Jojo was young. He also noticed the bear holding her on his shoulders. None of these shocked him as much as the shy looking porcupine.

_How is Granny Jojo a rabbit when she came from a bear and a porcupine?_Believing it a question left unanswered he put it under his pillow. He never realized he put the knife there too. _Time for a nice sleep; let it all go away like a bad hangover._He would have had there not been knocking at his door.

_I'll pretend to sleep, they'll let me. Won't they?_

When the knocking stopped he let out a mental sigh of relief. _Wait that smell._The approaching footsteps kept him from peeking. The added pressure at the end of the bed caused him to groan internally. _Sorry sleep got to hold out a little longer._ He heard something be place on his dresser and felt a kiss on his for head.

"Gummy puss I'm so sorry" It was too much he had to open his eyes.

Looking around he wasn't shocked to see his mom, he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. Sitting up in a flash caused Nicole to jump up. She did not however leave the bed.

There was an awkward silence as the two stared at each other. One was with regret. The other was with extreme caution. That only increased the regret. The moments passed in complete silence. It was slow and painful silence. It was broken by the larger cat.

"Gumball…"She started unsurely "I'm sorry I ruined you"

_What does she mean by that?_

Seeing the confusion in his eyes she asked. "Do you really think it can all go back to how it was?" Not letting him answer she continued "after what happened at the buffet you became a fighter." Standing up he mournfully walked to the door. "You'll never be the same" Closing it she whispered. "You'll never be my Gummy puss" He could hear her crying as she closed the door. She never looked back.

_If I'm not Gummy-BALL if I'm not GUMBALL who am I?_

He never had a chance to answer himself. The embrace of sleep finally grabbed him. It was welcomed with opened arms.

_Dream_

_He didn't know where he was the enemy was coming. He couldn't see it but he knew. He had to act fast and strike first. For some reason that made him chuckle. The enemy was here was here, he needed to strike. Now soldier._

_STRIKE!_

_NOW!_

And strike he did.

He didn't know what was going on. The sheet of drowsiness was still on him. He did know that he had the enemy in his left hand. And in his right was his knife. Pressing it firmly to the enemy's neck he chuckled.

"Gumball!" came the enemy's cry.

That was enough to shock him out of his half sleep state. He saw that his enemy wasn't an enemy. It was Darwin. He let go of his brother as if he was on fire. He never let go of his knife.

"I-I didn't mean…I'm sorry." Gumball fumbled over his apology.

"I just wanted to wake you for school" There was fear in his voice. With his purpose done Darwin ran out. He never looked back.

_I didn't mean to._Wanting to apologize but not knowing how he stayed there.

That's when the words from last night hit him. The words full of regret from his mom.

_I'm sorry I ruined you_

_Do you really think it can all go back to how it was_

_You became a fighter_

_You'll never be Gummy puss_

As he mauled these words over in his head he never felt Richard approach. When the hand touched his shoulder did he re-act. Turning quickly he brought the knife up to fight. Again it was family.

_Family _It was still hard to see them as such after their false hatred.

"Darwin said you attacked him" Nicole said above a whisper. The regret in her eyes was as strong if not stronger than last night. "Gumball we…"

"I need to get ready for school." He said hurriedly. _If she's not calling me Gummy puss with eyes like that, I need to go._

As he ran by her she never tried to stop him. They didn't even look at each other. They couldn't look at each other.

"Halt soldier." He stood stock still in his place. "We've put this of long enough" Granny Jojo's voice was complete monotone. He tried to turn around but Nicole stopped him.

"Don't look at me" Voice breaking "That will only make it harder."

"Gumball what we did to you wasn't right" She said

"No kidding" He snaps "you wanted me to gain PTSD" _That alone is crazy._"How was I supposed to handle that?"

"Attention" Gumball stood straight and arms at his sides. "It was supposed to be controlled and safe for everyone."

_For you all_

"Everyone" she insisted as if reading his mind

_What the…Dang it granny_

She noticed how he looked as if he wanted to talk. Unfortunately for him he was at attention. That called for silence.

"This only proves you're meant to go." She insisted. "At ease"

"What is with that?"

"You follow my order because you see me as your superior." She explained. "Being a soldier runs in your blood."

"Two things" She nodded

"One, you didn't think I'd turn you down did you." She shook her head. "Two, what if a higher ranked enemy gave me an order?"

"You would see them as an enemy nothing more."

"How do you know?" _I've got to hear this._

"You aren't the first to go through this." She sounded mournful "and you won't be the last" she whispered.

"What was the plan for if I come back?"

"WHEN you came back we would have helped you like a family"

Done with talking he went to prepare for school. Once finished he ate half the leftovers in the fridge. During all of this Darwin and Anais were sure to stay out of his way. He tried to ignore it but it still hurt him.

As he walked to the bus stop he realized he felt off. Looking at the nervous Anais and Darwin made him think of the wakeup call. Reaching for his side he realized what it was. His knife. It was missing

_I can't bring that with me._

_Can I?_

The inner debate was killing him on the inside. Looking at his watch he saw he had a few minutes to spare.

_I'm going to regret this._

Running back into his house, he went straight for his room. It was empty. Looking on his bed he saw his prize. Grabbing it he carefully put in his backpack.

"That's illegal" Looking up he saw his Granny Jojo "But don't worry I won't tell." With a sigh of relief he walked out. "Just be careful" warned Richard "You're a fighter now"

_What do they all mean by that?_

He shook the worry off. There were more important things to worry about. There was some ONE to worry about.

_Tina_


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own 'The Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree friends'

**School **

The trip to school was uneventful for Gumball. He was actually a little restless after so much…excitement.

_There, I admit it. It was exciting._

One thing that bugged him was the stares he was getting. Darwin and Anais were avoiding looking at him. Everyone else seemed to stare as if he were…insane…

_Crap_

Ignoring them he just kept his eyes on the beret he had stuffed in his bag. He would occasionally finger the knife in his bag.

School was in range by time he felt he couldn't stand the stares any more. Placing his beret on, rushed inside, he had someone to find. Placing his bag in his locker he checked his watch. Five minutes to spare.

_I need to find her and apologize._

Looking around frantically he couldn't find her. He was so desperate he never noticed the student jump away from him.

_They told me she'd be here, how hard is it to find a T-REX?_

"Hey Gummy _PUSS_" Came a taunting voice from behind.

_Please, not now_

It was Tobias and Banana Joe. They were a rainbow lass and living banana.

They were sort of Gumball's on and off friends with for awhile. It ended because Banana Joe's jokes were too creepy and hurtful. Tobias' ego could fill the school, thinking he was physically fit.

"Yes" He spoke hurriedly

"What's the rush Gummy" started Joe "looking for a T-REX to get chummy?"

"Do you know were Tina is" _Come on, we have less than three minutes._

"Maybe we do maybe we don't" answered Tobias "Do you know how to fill my wallet"

_Always trying to make a quick buck_

"I don't have time for this" trying to walk by but they blocked his path. "Let me through" He ordered.

"Oh looks like someone thinks their hot stuff." Laughed Tobias "Just because you took down some people doesn't make you a hotshot." He said jabbing Gumball a bit.

"I don't think I… how do you know about that" Asked a now nervous Gumball.

Tobias only put on a smug smile and pulled out his phone. On it was a video of him laughing as he…ended the thieves.

_Crap, if he knows who else does?_

Looking around, he saw the fearful look on everyone's faces. It was obvious a lot of people had seen the video. From the looks of it some were watching it on Bobert, the robot.

"Did you really think no one would see that" asked Banana Joe

…_Maybe…Kind of…yes_

"Gumball?" he heard a rough feminine voice. But to him it sounded like an angel.

"Tina" he exclaimed "You're okay" he sighed in relief. "I almost had a heart attack" he walked to her "and trying to find you wasn't easy"

As he walked to her he completely forgot about everyone else and ignored the ringing bell. His path was blocked by Jamie and Carrie. Jamie was missing her usual smirk and Carrie was smiling like she had won the lottery. It was very strange to see them play opposites. What shocked him most was the bag in Carrie's hand. _I put that in my locker already_

"Um can I have my bag?" _Forget the, bag I want my knife._ "and get to Tina?"

Carrie tossed the bag to his feet. When he went to pick it up he was introduced to a foot to the face. The force behind it knocked him to his back.

"Why does it smell like death?" asked Carrie

Something in him started to stir from that attack. It was yelling at him for letting his guard down, and telling him to get revenge. It took everything in him to keep from listening. _I'm Gumball not a soldier._As he sat up he saw it was delivered by Jamie.

"Yes" whispered Carrie.

"What was that for?" he was confused "I thought we were neutral" _Being friends with Tina has kept her off my back until now._

"That was until you got her shot" she barked "What did you do about that?"

Now Tobias was laughing as if he was told the funniest joke. Banana Joe was right along with him. Pulling his phone back out, he showed her the slaughter. She was greener than usual afterward. She now had that fearful look in her eyes as well

"I guess I can't say you didn't do anything." She said with a small, small smile.

Before he could give one of his own he was knocked back down. This time it was by Tobias.

"He's still the little coward he's always been" he said "where's all that laughing now huh?"

"Come on Gumball" ushered Carrie "show them your laughter"

It was becoming harder to keep control. He needed a distraction. _Shouldn't everyone be in class?_

Now everyone was looking at Tobias like he was crazy. He was attempting to anger someone who had killed five guys in the last twenty four hours. "Nice hat" He then picked up the beret and wore it. Shaking a bit he started dancing with a 'Hey look at me' attitude.

"Give my beret back" Gumball growled

"Make me" he retorted "Banana Joe, the works"

The banana then pulled out a large bag of something from behind one of the students. He then started to light them one at a time. He tossed them near Tobias who started to make guns with his hands shoot out.

"Boom" he shouted pointing a finger at the exploding fire cracker.

Like a gun.

He repeated this a few time before getting bored. Grabbing a small tangle of fireworks he lit them.

"What are you doing?" Gumball was making an effort not to flip out. Tobias and Banana Joe were making it difficult with the explosion. Angering Gumball was just adding that last straw to the camel's back.

"You'll see"

Quickly taking the hat he dropped the bundle inside.

Now Gumball was ticked. Running forward he tackled Tobias knocking the fireworks in two different directions. The hat landed on his head, the fireworks in Tina's face.

"Tina" he shouted _not again._

"Now the fun starts" spoke Carrie

It happened fast. They went off close to her eyes knocking her down. She fell with a massive roar of surprise. Stumbling back she fell down hard.

"Hahaha, look at that she…" he was cut off by a creepy chuckle.

"You know what?" Gumball asked "knife"

"Knife Wha…" he cut himself off with a scream of pain.

No one saw him move. All they knew was that Tobias now had a knife in his shoulder. Looking at Gumball they saw his extended hand, five feet away. His book bag discarded at his feet. The thing that scared everyone the most was his laughter.

"What did you do?" Shouted Banana Joe "D-dude your eyes"

This caught every ones attention, even the laughing Gumball. Walking to the crying Tobias he ripped the knife out. It was deep. Gumball couldn't help but giggle as he examined it. When everyone saw that it was horrible wound they retched. Licking the blood of with a smile, to everyone's disgust, he took a peek. His eyes were no longer black, they were an eerie green. His laughter seemed to become more amused.

"Sweet" he commented "but the knife looked better in blood" looking at Banana Joe he asked "want to help me with that?"

He felt someone come up from behind. He knew they meant him harm. And he let them do it. It was Tobias; he knocked Gumball in the back of his head. He actually managed to knock Gumball down. Banana taking this chance grabbed another brick of fireworks lit them. Grabbing a smiling Gumballs head he shoved them in his mouth. They went of pretty loud. When it cleared his eyes were closed.

"Take that" Tobias shouted, holding his arm. "Looks like he and his silly hat couldn't handle me.

"Silly!" Standing up Gumball was unharmed. He actually looked bored and disappointed. Spitting on the ground he let out the fireworks remain and a trickle of blood. "Was that it?" he asked. From their shock he took it as a yes. Sighing in depression he just put his knife in his holster before strapping it to his side. "This hat is an authentic Ka-Pow trophy bathed in the blood of the enemy. No one calls this hat silly."

"What are you?"

Grabbing Tobias he slammed his head into the nearest locker. The force actually caused the metal to dent and door open.

With an obvious opportunity, Banana Joe ran into Gumball, pushing him into the locker. Bracing himself against it he did his best to hold Gumball inside.

"Quick, get me a lock." He screamed.

No one was fast enough.

Gumball burst through the locker like a mad man.

Ironic

Grabbing Banana Joe by the neck, he held him against the locker.

"Who wants banana pudding?"

Banana Joe was terrified. The laughter was horrible.

Everyone could only stare. Gumball the coward they all knew had snapped. No one was even trying to interfere. They were too terrified. Even his former tormenters were cowering.

"Gumball" cried a voice "enough"

He did, much to Carries disappointment.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own 'The Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree friends'

**ToBYes**

Everyone stood stock still. _That voice belongs to Granny Jojo, what is she doing here?_ Turning to the sound it came from behind the crowd. Everyone moved out of her way as she made her way to the front.

"Stand down and at attention" she ordered.

The fear and anticipation of what would happen next was maddening. To every surprise he followed the command.

His breathing became slower and easier. His eyes returned to their normal coal black. With a salute he fell out for a second.

But only for a second

With a gasp, he sat up. His eyes were wide with confusion but thankfully no urge for blood. Looking around his eyes were now full of something else guilt and nervousness.

"I flipped again didn't I?" he asked as he scanned the area "Oh god, who did I disembowel this time?" Looking toward his granny Jojo, he expected for her usual answer. What he received was her blinking like a light. Then out of existence. "What the…."

Standing up he looked toward Tina. She was staring in confusion. Then she asked "Did your grandma just…" she trailed off.

"That was me" Spoke a computerized voice. "It was the only thing that would stop you without violence."

"How did you know?" asked Gumball

"Dude I'm a robot" he answered "I do everything in seconds that take most people hours so I calculated it from this" Stepping back his hologram played.

-"Stand down soldier" someone shouted "That is a direct order from a superior officer."Turning around Gumball came face-to-face with granny Jojo. She was wearing a badge ranking Sergeant Major. As he looked for his own badges, he realized there weren't any. She outranked him. Looking her in the eyes he went to attention. "At ease" With a salute to her he passed out. She then took of the badge and crumbled it up-

_I should be more surprised that it was a fake but I'm not, go figure. _

"That plus" spoke a scared voice " sent a note."

Turning to the source of the voice they saw Darwin. He was standing behind Jamie.

"This is great and all Gumball but Tobias is still breathing" spoke Carrie "Don't you want to fix that, he did attack you…and your comrade." She added as an afterthought.

At mentioning being attacked he didn't care. It was when she mentioned Tina being attacked that he reacted. His breathing became heavier and he chuckled. Carrie began to giggle and Tina began, along with everyone else began to panic.

"Gumball I'm okay" she stated "Banana Joe has had enough"

They turned to see him struggling to get his breath back then Tina for an answer.

"What about Tobias?" Carrie eagerly asked

Everyone turned to see unconscious.

"He's done for too" she answered "If he's still alive" she whispered. Do to her size the whisper carried.

"He's alive" stated a down trotted Carrie. She had been hoping for at least one death.

_Tina may be an unintentional bully but she does have a heart _Thought Gumball. He was sure if she had wanted him to continue, he would have. _And probably enjoyed it_

Carrie was desperate. She was far from satisfied with Gumball's latest flip. She knew he was done for the time being. Deciding to take a small victory she looked at Gumball and Tina.

Then she smiled

"They way you flip out for her Gumball" she started "people may start to think something's going on." Floating closer she asked "is there?"

This drew all eyes on Gumball. He hadn't felt like this since the time he wore his mother's wedding dress…to school. Even Tina's eyes were on him.

She moved so that she was in front of him. She twiddled her hands…or at least she tried to, being a T-Rex wasn't always great. "Gumball?" she asked with…hope?

"I t-told you…Gummy wanted to get chummy."

"Shu-Aaahhh" he shouted

Looking back at his shoulder he saw the source of his pain he saw…his knife. He had been stabbed by his own bowie knife. Looking at who used it he saw…Tobias. He had thrown it similar to Gumball, just not nearly the strength or distance.

Carrie laughed

.

.

.

Silence was all Gumball could make out. _That was a stupid mistake. Only turn your back on a CORPSE. _Looking at Tina he saw her worry and realization hit. _If I hadn't of been here or had moved…Tina would have been hit. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH._

.

.

.

"Enough"

.

.

.

"Enough"

.

.

.

"ENOUGH"

Grabbing the handle of his knife he ripped it out. He ignored the searing pain that came with it.

He set his eyes on Tobias.

Running forward he impaled Tobias in the stomach with his knife. "Never wound what you can't kill" Looking him in the eyes he asked "but do you want to know something?"

"What?" he asked through the pain and fear.

"You have a lot of guts" With that he yanked the knife to the side as Tobias' intestines and other organs began to fall out. "I'll take them"

Tobias was dead

Everyone screamed. It had just occurred to them that Gumball was unstable. That he could kill any of them at anytime. His eyes said he'd have no trouble doing it. Who were they kidding?

He'd enjoy it

A lot

"Tobias" came a feminine voice "TOBIAS" she screamed. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. She walked to her brother thinking it was another of his jokes. "Get up" not believing he was actually dead she nudged him with her feet. He didn't respond so she nudged harder but still nothing. She kicked but still nothing. She repeated it.

After a moment she was on her knees shaking Tobias' body. Her motions continued to become more frantic. She suddenly stopped and started to shake. It finally occurred to her that he wasn't joking. It was a sad sight.

"Rachel" started Carrie guiltily. She loved the darkness but she actually sorry, Rachel was her friend. She now regretted pushing for Gumball to flip out. "He's gone."

"No no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" standing she looked Gumball then his knife "You!"

"What is going on out here?" came a voice "Why are…oh my…"

It was Ms. Simian


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own 'The amazing world of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree friends'

The day Ms. Simian was had been having not what she had expected. It started off pretty well. Her class was cut down to only a few students. There were a bunch of children in the halls. That meant punishment.

It came to her attention Gumball was not in class. She had immediately called the principle. With him there she could have him suspended. The fireworks would be expulsion if he was a part of it. He most likely was.

It all went downhill on the scene they were witnessing.

"Gumball" spoke the principle "I need to take the knife from you"

Unfortunately for them, Gumball was still flipped. He eyed them with amusement. Putting the knife in his holster he held his hands out. His smile was as sinister as always.

"Go ahead" his eyes started twitching "Take it from me"

Mr. Brown was terrified. He knew all about Gumballs…problem. He looked toward Ms. Simian for help. She shook her head telling him not to involve her. She didn't want to die.

"Gumball" spoke Tina "maybe you should…"

She was cut off by a scream. Turning he saw Rachel running toward him. Darwin was right behind her, most likely to stop her since he had a crush on her.

"Rachel stop" he screamed "don't do it"

He caught her off guard with a tackle. They landed at Gumball's feet with her thrashing around. She tried to drag herself toward him even as Darwin pulled her back. It took the effort of Darwin and her friends to pull her back as well.

"I'll get you for this" she screamed as she was pulled away "and all of you who just stood there and watched him kill my brother. I'll get all of you."

When everyone turned their eyes their eyes back to Gumball…he was gone. This threw everyone into a panic. The adults were more worried about how the death of Tobias would affect their job. A kid smuggled a weapon unto school grounds and killed someone. The students went into a frenzy thinking they would die next.

"Where did he go?"

"Will he kill again?"

The only ones not in a frenzy were Carrie…

Carrie just stood…sat…floated there. She was feeling something she hadn't felt since she was alive. A feeling she did not miss.

Guilt

She felt guilty for pushing Gumball to fight. Now one of her few friends were suffering. And she loved every minute of it. She knew she shouldn't, but she did.

Her whole afterlife was nothing but misery, misery and boredom.

Without a body she couldn't experience the pleasures of the flesh. Not in the sexual since but pure enjoyment. The pleasures like eating and physical contact. All of these were denied to her. This is what made her miserable.

And Misery

Loves

COMPANY

And she was defiantly miserable.

The company she could make…she couldn't help but smile.

…and Tina.

Tina like everyone else had lost track of Gumball. The difference was she had her eyes on Carrie.

The T-Rex knew something that the ghost was up to something. It was obvious in her empty, mischievous eyes.

"Alright everyone go home. I'll announce that school will be canceled for awhile. Have a nice day."

No one needed to be told twice. They all broke off into different directions. All but two, Tina and Carrie.

Tina slowly walked up to Carrie who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She stopped a few feet behind her. After everyone had finished clearing the halls she asked her question.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know" Lied Carrie. Or at least she tried to.

"You're lying. You could find him if you wanted" stated Tina "He's giving of a lot of negative emotion. FIND HIM" She ordered.

"Fine" sighed Carrie

After pausing for a moment she let her instincts take over. She felt the waves of despair and dark pleasure. It was delicious. If she could she would drool.

She felt herself being pulled toward the dark source before stopping. Controlling herself she moved toward the feeling on her own accord. Being an undead spirit did NOT mean she had to be mindless. She could be dark and gloomy but never mindless.

Glancing back toward Tina she motioned for her to follow. Not that Tina needed it, she would have followed regardless. Even through the walls if she had to knock them down. Which she has done on several different occasions.

"Uh-oh" gasped Carrie.

"What?" asked a disgruntled Tina. If it made her upset on the situation then it definitely wasn't good.

"We have to move" she rushed before looking at Tina "Now!"

"Is it about Gumball?"

"YES"

Not wasting time they ran…er…flew…DASHED down the halls. They exited out the backside of the school. Carrie then led Tina to the garbage section of the school.

They found Gumball with his head in one hand. He seemed to be shaking and making gasping a series of noises. In the other was his knife. He was staring at it intently.

Moving forward Tina stared at his shuddering form. It didn't take a genius to realize what was happening.

He was crying

Contemplating

Ending it all

She moved closer to him but her size made plenty of sound. He stiffened up causing her to freeze in place. When he started back up she tried to move back toward him.

"Stay back" he ordered.

"Gumball i…"

"Get away Tina" he shouted. "I don't want to hurt you too."

Tina could only stand there. She looked at Carrie but all she got was a sly grin. That was probably the best she would get in the help section. Not getting in the way and pushing Gumball over the edge.

Tina saw his small form. She felt her old nature kick in a bit.

"Gumball" she chuckled "I know you where tough in there" she paused "but I highly dough you could hurt me."

"Did you notice your dad seemed to be a bit off today?" he asked "physically I mean?"

This caught her buy surprise. She expected him to go on about how tough he was. Gloat that he could beat anyone. Anything that would have made him seem normal. Not some pointless…question.

Now that she thought about it, he did seem a bit sore this morning. Not even she or Gumball's mom could do that.

Knocking him over or unconscious was one thing. Making him feel it was another. His hide was thicker than hers. And she can take on bullets.

"T-that was you?" she asked.

Gumball could hear her voice break. He assumed that she was afraid. What she did next surprised him.

She sat down next to him.

"How did you do it?" she asked. "I want to know everything that has happened while I was unconscious yesterday.

Both Carrie and Gumball stared at her in silent disbelief. Before breaking out into smiles. They were for two different reasons.

Carrie, because she would continue to be amused.

Gumball, because he wasn't a freak in her eyes.

**I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT GUMDALL WILL BE ON HOLD. LOOK FOR MY ED,EDD,N EDDY/WEREWOLF STORY.**

**HOWLING EDD**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own 'The amazing world of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree friends'

**Tooth Fairy**

Gumball was not happy.

He had found out that Tina didn't hate him. _That's good._ School was cancelled and his bloodlust was gone. _That's also good._

Now here he was sitting in the waiting room wearing the same cloths from the day before. _How did I forget to bathe?_ Next to him was a rude old man, a rotting tooth. All he did was criticize and complain about children not taking care of their teeth. _How did I get myself into this? Oh yeah I remember now._

_Flash Back_

_They were having a conversation about his family history as they sat in the park. When he told her about his Great uncle Flippy she intrigued. Carrie also seemed to be okay with the stories so far. Then five O`clock came._

_ "Gumball I need to go." Tina stated "I need to go and get a checkup, Doctors orders." She added "Plus I promised I'd give a kid my loose tooth. They get quarters for the 'Tooth Fairy' for each." she laughed._

_ "That's sweet" gagged Carrie_

_ "Can we tag along?" asked Gumball._

_ "Why?"_

_ "If I go home I'll have to deal with my latest slip up from mom and dad." He answered. "They'll probably tell me I need to go into the army."_

_ "I don't know…hospital equals pain and blood…" she trailed off._

_ "I'll help him" spoke Carrie. A little too fast for Tina's liking as she eyed the ghost._

"_Fine but no flip outs." She turned her attention to Carrie "and no trying to flip him out."_

_ "Flip outs?"_

_ "Great grandpa Flippy" she answered._

_ Walking in silence they enjoyed each other's company._

_ As they walked they tried to ignore the stares they were getting. They were specifically toward Gumball. Most were of fear. _New sure does travels fast. _It didn't take long to arrive at the hospital._

_ As they entered they passed a sign that read._

_Give a tooth for the 'Tooth Fairy'_

_ "Huh?" asked Gumball and Carrie_

_ "They take your tooth and give it to a child in the Pediatric ward." Spoke a random female horse doctor earning a eww."Then while the children sleep we come and take it. Depending on the quality they could make up to five bucks a tooth. The donor would also be compensated; in fact" Looking at his clip board "Tina here is scheduled to have one removed after her check up._

_"Okay you two stay here." Tina ordered._

_ Turning to leave she gave Gumball one final look._

_ "We won't wonder around" promised Gumball._

_ Flash back end_

That was TWO hours ago. And now here he was being insulted by a former dentist. Carrie had abandoned him when she realized he had no intentions to flip. Now he had no clue to where she was.

"Gumball" Looking up he saw Tina. "Are you ready to watch as my teeth get pulled?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Spoke the old man "You all just get rid of any tooth after the first ache. No one just cleans their mouth anymore"

"She's donating a _loose_ tooth" spoke Carrie. "Some tooth aren't all that loose though" she said with a sick smile.

"Where have you been?" Her smile stayed "You watched them get yanked out didn't you?"

"Yep"

"Don't they use that laughing gas on them?" asked Tina getting nervous.

"Since it's still a hospital and they are donating, no they need it for 'real' dental work" answered Carrie.

"Don't worry" assured Gumball "your tooth is already loose" he saw that she was still unsure "Would you feel better if I gave a tooth?"

"Sure" she brightened.

Using her revived confidence they went toward the dental section.

Truthfully Gumball wasn't going to give _his_ tooth. He would use one of the ones he stole as a 'spoil of war'. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her. _Feeling his pocket he was glad he wore the same clothing from the day before. _Or me_

Looking up he heard a scream.

Saw red fly.

And Carries sick smile

And felt like laughing…_hehehe_

**I know it was short but I'll make it up to you.**

**Trust me.**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own 'The Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree friends'

**Ache Fairy**

The trio paused with a mixture of looks on their faces.

On Carrie it was a look of anticipation.

On Tina, it was a look of fear and regret.

On Gumball it was a look of pain.

Gumball was doing all he could to not flip out, he wasn't doing well. As his last bit of control slipped away he felt pain. A great force right into the back of his head had sent him to the floor. As he stood he felt calmer, albeit sore.

He was knocked out of his flip.

"Don't you kids know that it's rude to leave when someone is talking to you." Spoke the old tooth. _I don't know whether to be happy or upset that he followed us._

"You're not talking, you're complaining." Spoke a disappointed Carrie.

Fortunately or unfortunately he wasn't listing. He had already left and started talking to a dentist. Well…he was complaining about the dentist's method.

Looking around they saw what the red was. It wasn't blood. It was a red balloon. The scream came from a man with less than loose tooth.

"Are you Tina?" asked a lizard.

Upon further inspection Gumball saw that it was an iguana. His breathing started to pick up as his memories kicked in.

Memories of that night

Of the slaughter

Of each kill

_Enemy…Kill!_

"Gumball!"

"Who-what?" he asked, regaining his since of self. "What's wrong?" he asked no one in particular.

"I asked you if you were going to give a tooth." Spoke the Iguana. The tag red Lizzy and _she _was obviously female. _Not an enemy._

"Y-yes" he answered.

"Well take a seat and we'll get to you after Ms. Tina here." She spoke in a dry voice. "Because of her size it may take awhile."

Taking Tina behind a curtain she proceeded to work.

They took a seat and looked around. Carrie would throw the occasional smile when their eyes met. Or when someone yelled in agony. When particularly painful ones were let out she'd stare at him.

He knew what she wanted.

He could only shake his head _Does she believe ANYTHING will set me off?_

The room was full of dentist seats and a curtain around it. There had to be at least twenty of them. They all varied in size of both height and width. The one Tina had is actually the fourth largest one. _Still hard to believe there are people bigger than a T-Rex, even if she hasn't fully developed._

Gumball then saw two randomly placed boxes. One full of white objects and the other full of something…green and yellow. _I wonder what those are._

Being part cat made Gumball a curios person. Moving as unnoticeably as possible he scooted closer. Without looking he acted on instinct. He smelled the first box.

The box full of the white objects smelled minty.

Leaning over toward the other he regretted it.

It was a foul odor.

Opening his eyes he took a peek at what he smelled.

Teeth

Rotten teeth

"Uh that is disgusting." He spoke aloud

"Yes" spoke a doctor "people often come here so they can get FREE dental work."

"That is what happens when you don't take care of your teeth." Spoke an elderly voice.

_Please not him._ Gumball prayed.

Turning around he saw that his prayers were NOT answered. Behind him was the same rude old tooth man as before.

"Are you following us old man or what?" asked Carrie. In all honesty, she was following Gumball.

"You kids are all the same." He spoke "Show me your teeth."

"Are you senile old man?" asked Gumball. Even he had a non 'flip' related limit.

_Is this old guy is crazy?_

Having enough of the old man Gumball and Carrie moved back to their seats. Unfortunately the old man couldn't take a hint.

He followed them.

He then proceeded to continue his rants on teeth. _What is with this old guy and TEETH. It's like he believes they're the secret to the universe. _

"Hey mither" came a polite voice. "Are you going to give a tooth to the tooth fairy?"

Turning toward the voice he saw a little kid. He was a little red simian boy. He couldn't be older than six. That's not what Gumball noticed. What he noticed was that the kid was in a wheel chair.

"Y-yeah I am" Gumball answered "Who are you?"

"I'm Henry" he answered. "Hey mither"

"Can't you say 'mister' properly?" asked 'you-know-who'

"Nope" he spoke cheerfully "I'm getting my mouth fithed tho I can thay the eth wordth"

"What?"

"He's getting his teeth fixed so he can say 'S' words." Answered Carrie.

The little kid nodded his head in agreement.

"YOU LITTLE KIDS ARE ALL THE SAME" He screamed "CAN'T ANY OF YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUR MOUTH?"

"Come on Henry" spoke Gumball "Let's get you out of here."

Gumball wasn't worried for himself. He was actually worried for Henry. If the old guy set Gumball off he'd be in danger.

"I'M TALKING YOU LITTLE…" he stopped.

It was if he couldn't think of something awful enough. So he did something that surprised them.

It mad Carrie smile…

And Gumball mad.

He hit Henry. Smacked him hard with his face with the cane he carried. It knocked him out of his wheel chair and onto the ground.

"Hen…" he stopped.

Henry had sat himself upright. Blood was leaking from his mouth. His eyes were stained with tears. He was holding a few of his own teeth in his mouth.

Gumball stared at the face.

The pain

The blood

"Finally" whispered Carrie

Gumball stood but he didn't chuckle.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T BRUSH" The old man yelled "YOU HAVE WEAK TE…" he never finished.

Gumball had knocked him unto the ground. He then began cursing a storm that kids should not hear. Unluckily for him his yelling from earlier has caused people to tune him out.

"Nurse" he spoke to Carrie "Grab me a few syringes of numbing medicine a scalpel" with a second thought "and floss."

Carrie didn't need to be told twice. She found the last item to be strange but that made it interesting. She had been waiting, in her opinion, far too long.

There would finally be pain.

She was back in a second.

Gumball had grabbed the old man who continued to yell profanities. Dragging him toward an empty seat he and forced him down. Taking the first needle he impaled the man in the leg and pressed the plunger.

He repeated the process with all the limbs and a bit into his neck avoiding all fatal arteries.

"Enough to shut him up but not to kill him" inquired Carrie "impressive"

(Don't know if possible)

"Thanks, but it also left all feeling in his face" he muttered with no hint of amusement "Scalpel"

"Here you are 'Doctor' Watterson."

She handed it to him. Grabbing his head he yanked the old man's mouth open. _For someone with these teeth obsession, his are below average._

"Now say ah" Taking it he jammed it in between his upper and lower mouth. "If you close your mouth you'll impale that into your brain killing you instantly" He leaned in close "so don't let my fun end too soon."

Taking a long string of floss he intertwined them between the old tooth's upper teeth. He dug them deep into the gums drawing blood. He took the other end and tied it onto the bar behind his head.

"First we'll need some privacy" spoke Carrie as she closed the curtains. "Alright 'Doctor' do what you do best"

_Time to work_

"Oh dear you seem to have a cavity" Taking his bowie knife he lightly impaled the side of the second premolar. Digging into it he twisted and removed it with a yank.

The screams were strained as the old tooth tried to keep the scalpel in place.

"Is that an impacted wisdom tooth?" asked Carrie "That will have to come out."

"Wo" The old tooth tried to say 'no' but was unsuccessful.

Using his rarely extended claws reached into his vict- I mean patients mouth avoiding the scalpel. Digging into his gums he tore it out.

"And just because I don't like you" he proceeded to remove all of the bottom teeth, PAINFULLY, leaving a bloody mouth "Nurse I'll need replacements."

Going through the rotten teeth box she found what she needed. They were replacements for every one of the missing tooth.

She showed them to Gumball who nodded. She then showed them to the tooth who cried. He then proceeded to shove each rotten tooth into the bloody places.

He removed the scalpel. Taking it he cut the floss holding the old tooth's mouth open. He held onto the other end.

"I-I can fix this" he rasped through his sore mouth. "I can…"

"Do you know what?" asked Gumball

"What?"

"Floss" said Gumball

"Wha… AAAHHH"

With a mighty yank Gumball pulled on the flossed.

With it came the upper teeth. This time without the precision Gumball had used, the teeth came out fast and through the gums. It tore through the flesh in the process.

"You little monster…"

"HOW CAN YOU STILL TALK?" asked Carrie

"Guess what?"

The old tooth paled.

"W-what?"

"Scalpel"

**OKAY PEOPLE I WANT YOU ALL TO REVIEW OR DR. WATTERSON WILL PAY YOU A VISIT.**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own 'The Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'

**Consequences**

It had been a bad start, he'd admit. He just wanted to do a charity with his friend. _Is that to much to ask?_

After he had finished…punishing the old guy. _Don't even know my own victim's name. _He went and mentally scarred a child.

_**Flash back**_

_ "Guess what?"_

_The old tooth paled._

_"W-what?"_

_"Scalpel"_

_ Pulling his arm back he proceeded to-_

_ "GUMBALL" A familiar voice roared._

_ Gumball stopped in mid toss. The old man had already passed out as soon as the scream came. _He's not going anywhere.

_Looking up he saw Tina. Her mouth was hanging open in disbelief. He would have found her missing tooth comical and laughed if he wasn't already. It was then that he noticed a few more onlookers. Only a few, it seems many didn't care or were very focused._

_He decided to play around with them. Looking left and right he tried to find her target._

"_Nope, no Gumball"_

_Tina eyed him carefully. It was obvious he had flipped again. His green eyes and blood thirsty smile were his tell signs. You didn't even need to see him to know, all you had to do was listen for a chuckle. _

_That plus there was a tortured old man crying in a chair._

"_Gum…Dall" she took a shout in the dark._

"_Hehehe" he liked the name._

"_Hey Gum-_Dall" _Carrie called adding something Tina didn't like. "Wasn't there a reason we came here?" she asked "A _Mission_?"_

_Tina inwardly cursed at that. She saw something inside of Gumb-Dall click._

"_Yes" she rushed "A mission to…to donate teeth."_

_Carrie wasn't done "Yes and there are plenty of mouths to get them from." Gesturing toward the old unconscious; possibly dead, man. "And even more if his aren't enough"_

"_Comrades!" shout almost shouted. No need to bring attention "You need them to get the teeth for the…the mission. That makes them partners, comrades."_

"_What about this guy?"_

"_Is…is that the old guy from earlier?"_

"_It was." Answered Gumdall_

"_W-wat du yu men vus?" asked the old man after gaining conscious. His mouth was so ruined he could barely talk. It was a miracle he hadn't bled to death. "Even if my tee-aah"_

"_Scalpel" he was answer _

_The old man screamed as the surgical tool placed itself in his eye. After twisting it a bit he continued to pain the old man. When he finally went silent yanked they eye out. He did this without damaging they eye in the slightest._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Asked Tina, her answer came from Tina._

"_Being thorough" she answered referring to the Tobias problem. _

"_Care to partake in this snack?" he asked Carrie_

_THIS struck a nerve in Tina. She didn't know why but the idea of Gumball…Dall offering to Carrie hurt. Part of her was thinking _it should have been me.

_Now they were waiting on her answer. She was in a mock thinking pose._

_Carrie was no fool. She knew that Tina had a thing for Gumball. She even seemed to accept the whole Gumdall complication. _

_The problem for Tina was simple. Carrie didn't care. She had fallen for Gumballs 'better' half as she liked to put it._

_Her choice was simple._

"_Sure" she answered. "But first I need to get into something…useful."_

_With that she floated a bit higher. As if she was looking for something, or someone. With shout of approval she dashed forward. _

_Toward her chosen target _

_When she returned she was in the body of a female star. She wasn't the most attractive but she would suffice._

_They eyed each other as Gumdall raised the served body part between them. Taking a moment to study the eye they moved in._

_Gumdall and Carrie's temporary body bit into the eye. Gumdall eat half of the sensory organ. Carrie ate the other half._

_Their lips met in the middle._

_They relished in the moment, enjoying both the gelatin feeling of the eye and taste of eachother._

_A gory kiss_

_Tina couldn't stand it. _

"_GUMBALL" She shouted shaking the room. It was enough to 'un-flip' Gumball "I HATE YOU"_

_After that she had stormed out. Instead of going through an exit she had made her own. Using her massive size and strength she burst through the wall. It didn't even seem to slow her in the slightest._

_Gumball didn't know what he had done. He tried to follow her but she was faster. _

_That and she had jumped off of the fourth floor. He wouldn't try something like that when he couldn't jump out of his bedroom window._

"_What's wrong lover-boy?" Asked a strained voice_

_Looking up he saw a face that he had never seen before. It was a female star, not to be racist but they all looked alike to him. But she still looked familiar and seemed to know him. Then again she could be confusing him with someone else. If he wore a dress… again… he could pass for his mother._

_If he were a bit taller _

"_Not to be rude but who are you?" he asked._

_That seemed to irk her. She grabbed his face and pulled him close to her. Her eyes bore into his._

"_Oh man" she sighed "You really turned back"_

_She paused as her body seemed to spas a bit. She paused one more time and promptly fainted. Out of her chest flew Carrie._

"_Carrie?" he asked "what were you doing in her body?"_

"_Oh just helping a cause." she answered slyly._

_Unfortunately Gumball was back to being clueless. _

"_Giving teeth?" he asked making her deflate._

"_I couldn't if I wanted to." _

"_Why?" This question made her realize how clueless he was._

"_I don't have any teeth."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really" then a twinkle of mischief appeared "but I have fangs, want to see?_

"_Sure" he replied nervously, he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes._

_Her body became more astral than usual. Almost like fire as she grew in size. Her lips became jagged. She then screeched._

_He did what you would expect. He screamed like a little girl. He _then_ grabbed his convienetly placed knife._

_He nearly flipped out until he heard laughing _not _from him._

"_You just got trolled" with that she…blew him a kiss. Then flew off._

"_She blew…a kiss?"_

Kiss

Kiss

His memories came back.

_**End Flashback**_

Now here he was sitting on the couch next to his sleeping dad. Who decided to get the Z's in before it was taken.

He was trying to think of a way to apologize to Tina. _I should have known making myself 'flip' would have consequences. _He would never tell anyone but he didn't 'flip' from the kid's blood. He was so angry from the old man that he needed a…outlet.

There was a knocking at the door.

As he answered he received a sight that…sat on the edge.

"Gumball Watterson, You are under arrest." the officer stated

**Did you think he wouldn't suffer the consequences? The more you review the faster the next chapter comes.**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own 'The Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'

**SCHOOL IS BACK UP SO…YEAH **

**Holding**

Usually since Gumball was a minor he couldn't be sent to prison. Unfortunately in times of war the age limitations were dropped.

Now it was a real crap shoot.

Gumball sat in silence in a holding room. He had BOTH hands handcuffed to his chair. It was very unpleasant. _I understand why they took my knife but my hat._

The room was an all white square. There were two metal chairs in the room. A table separating him and his interrogator was as well. There was a large window that looked like a mirror. There was also a buzzing sound. It bugged him. It wasn't from the lights above and that bugged him even more.

Thanks to his dad and him watching T.V. he knew it was see through.

It made him feel like he was in enemy territory. They would soon interrogate him. They will try to get information from him at any cost.

_Wait, keep your head Gumball. You don't HAVE ANY information._

They were going over his records.

His parents were with a group of people. At least his mom and Grand mom were. His dad was watching his siblings. They had tried to explain his 'Flip Outs' and its history. Now they had to wait to see the results of the whole ordeal.

"Gumball Watterson" came a gruff voice.

Gumball looked up to the man who called him.

He was a green jackal dressed in a white button down shirt and black dress pants. Something told Gumball he wasn't your average everyday cop. He looked to be a little older than granny Jojo and THAT was old. His tag read H. Levington. 

He was the only other person in the room. He had Gumball's file in his hand.

"Yes" he answered trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"You have killed in a group of people at a restaurant were this began. It was self-defense so we can over look that. You then pursued them that we can't overlook."

"I was emotionally unstable and those men tried to kill my friend, what would have stopped them from finding her?" he asked Tina is the last known female T-Rex in town."

"You then attacked said friends father that very same night or morning however you want to see the time."

"He attacked me…"

"YOU broke into HIS home for the SECOND time and STOLE…something" he flipped through the files "a doll?" he gave Gumball a…'look' "Then mutilated to teenagers."

"The doll was for Tina" he saw the raised eyebrow and explained "She told me she didn't sleep well without it and I felt guilty being in my bed and her in a hospital because of me."

"What about the bodies?"

"They attacked me nearly giving me a concussion when I ruined their 'fun'." He emphasized the word fun. "I just wanted my bike."

"What kind of fun?"

"It was the kind of fun that doesn't feel me with guilt I finished them." That raised an eyebrow. "It was the kind of fun with a helpless female victim."

"When they were out back together there…"

"Wait, put back together." He started to feel queasy.

"Yeah you…"

"Don't want to know!"

There was a pause in the man. It was brief but it was there.

"What are your 'Flip Outs' like?" he asked "Is it thrilling or scary?"

"I don't know I mostly just get a small head ache and everything goes blank. I get a few images when I come back on what I've done."

"You said mostly?"

"In the hospital, there was an old man that harassed us. He hit a kid in the face because he was going to get a few chipped teeth corrected." Gumball spoke softly "I didn't flip out…completely. I knew enough to know that the old man hurt an innocent person."

"From what I read you almost flipped from seeing a person that looked like the criminals you killed. Why didn't you?"

_Why didn't I? I was about to lose it when Tina…_

"Tina!" he shouted startling the both of them.

"What about her?" he asked suspiciously.

"When she called me I relaxed! I-"

In his shouting he began to choke. Gumball tried making a gesture for a drink. Unfortunately his arms were bound. Thankfully Mr. Levington understood. In just seconds Gumball was using his one freed hand to drink a glass of water.

"Gumball, how long have you had feeling for miss Rex" he asked.

"What? I-" before he could deny it he was cut off.

"Never mind, listen I will help you here." He spoke "I won't send you to a juvenile center."

"That's great." he let himself relax.

"I'm sending you to war." He spoke.

"WHAT?"

Gumball began to panic. He felt his heart beat speed up rapidly. _Prison! _

He almost didn't notice the gesture Mr. Levington made toward the reflective window. Almost. The buzzing sound that Gumball had been listening to went silent. A few men in navy uniforms walked in armed with simple pistols.

"I'm sure you know I'm not your average cop." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a strange badge. "It's is a symbol of ka-pow. We have been waiting for this moment. "

"I know a new Flipqy right?" he asked not even surprised and received a nod.

"What if I told you I could wipe your record clean? All of this 'Flip out' would be gone." He started in a cold tone. "Your father could stay home and wouldn't have to be killed, face it; he would be dead from the training." Gumball HAD to agree.

Gumball may be clueless from his dad, but he had his mom in him.

"What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes"

"There are three 1) I need you to give a speech at you school to persuade more people to fight."

Gumball nodded "I can do that."

"2) Another 'Flip' not in self defense and your off to war." He handed over a card "This guy will help you free your mind."

"Fine" he didn't want to keep hurting people.

"3) You need to kill a few people-."

"No, I don't want to flip out." _Does he want random people dead?_

"Then Miss Tina won't see her own graduation." Gumball froze "and neither will you."

One of the armed men drew his gun and back handed Gumball. This knocked the chair and him over. Not seeming to pay any attention the soldier fired his gun.

_Big mistake_

The bullet hit his second cuff. They never reapplied the first cuff.

When he stood back up he was having a laughing fit. His eyes were no longer full of their usual cat-like wonder.

Gumball was gone.

He was Gumdall

Extending his hand he slashed at the wrist of the one who pistol whipped him. His claws may have been small but they were still claws.

The sudden pain caused him to drop his gun.

Right into left Gumdalls hand.

Using his free hand he grabbed the chair and tossed it into the chest of a shocked soldier. The caused him to also drop his gun into Gumdalls right hand.

Taking aim he fired a bullet from the left gun into the heart of each soldier...

Only for them to continue standing

"Did you think that I was crazy enough to bring a loaded weapon near YOU?" asked "They are Blanks. All the guns have them but their first bullet."

"So this gun" he motioned toward his right hand "has only one bullet?"

"Yes, no way you can kill my men." Stated Mr. levington smugly.

"True" agreed Gumdall before aiming the second gun with one bullet at Mr. Levington "but I can kill you."

His smug smile stayed "Not if you want your knife back."

"Fine" he spat pocketing the gun. "You have a minute to talk then I forget the knife and kill you."

"If –I repeat- IF you are decide to join you will be sent to a special group. That's all I can tell you for now." Motioning his hand one of his minions un-pocketed Gumdall's knife. "We'll contact you later."

"Fine but before I leave who hit me?" He asked in a casual manner.

"ME!" spoke up the soldier.

He thought because of the casual tone that Gumdall was Gumball.

He thought the Gummy was no longer the cold-killer but a coward.

"Knife"

He thought wrong.

Gumdall gets his kill.

**I KNOW IT WASN'T WORTH THE WAIT BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH A GOOD KILL NEXT CHAPTER. NOW REVIEW OR ELSE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KNIFE**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own 'Happy Tree friends' or 'the amazing world of Gumball'

**Success?**

Gumball tossed around for what felt like the hundredth time that night. For all he knew it was. _I blame the medicine. _

After he had threw the knife at the nameless soldier he reverted back. He's back into being himself, so full of guilt. _At least that guy is alive and he should recover. _But he would never be a man again._ I just wish they didn't take my knife._

He heard the front door open. _So granny Jojo is back. _It was quiet but they all had good hearing. That came from being a cat and rabbit family. All except for Darwin who was is a fish.

He broke the news to everyone on the way home.

_**Flash Back**_

_Most of the family sat in the car. The ride home was completely silent. There they sat, none making the first move for anything. _

_The tension was so thick you could cut it. The odds are Gumball's other half would. It would be very deep and very painful._

_He sat in the back between his brother and sister. They kept sending nervous glances at him thinking he didn't notice._

_He did, and it hurt._

_He didn't know why they were afraid. They had taken his knife from him._

For now

_Granny Jojo had decided to stay back and talk to the officers. When she returned he would get his knife back. That's what they told him._

_His mom was driving. She kept sending glanced as well. The only difference was that they were out of sorrow, not fear._

_His dad just sat there oblivious._

"_So-uh what did they talk to you about?" his mom asked generally curious._

"_They gave me some pills." He spoke "They should keep me from…you know." He made sure to emphasize the point. _

_It wasn't that he wanted to hurt them, he just felt it owed. _They 'flip' me but now their terrified. _It was like they saw him as a wild dog they _couldn't_ put down. _Not like they could…I hate dogs.

"_Gumball…I am so sorry we did this to you." She looked at him with hope of forgiveness. He didn't meet her gaze. "Can I see the pills?" _

_Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a bottle of pills. They read only one thing._

_Flipqy_

_He was warned that they didn't have a perfect success rate._

"_I can't believe great grand pa has medicine named after him." Spoke Anais trying to break the tension. _

_It didn't but Gumball was grateful._

"_Anything else we should know?"_

_He would tell them everything. _

_The deal he made with them. They would all be happy to hear he that dad wouldn't be recruited._

Yet

_He doubted the medicine would hold him._

_But first_

"_Yes, but can I take a bath?" _

_He told them everything over dinner. It was tense but he got it all out._

_Just as he guessed they were happy about Richard._

_As soon as he finished he took a pill. He made sure they saw him so that his siblings could relax. He didn't tell them about the low chance of the drugs working. They would hold, just not under too much of a strain._

_He would keep that bit of information to himself._

_As soon as he swallowed he heard a loud sound. It sounded like a gun shot. They all turned their heads toward the source of the noise. It was a car that blew a gasket. They all snapped their heads back to Gumball and let out a breath of relief. _

_ He hadn't 'flipped'_

_ They then went to bed. _

_Everyone was happy for the father and son._

_Gumball however new they were also happy for another reason. They were happy that they didn't have to fear being brutalized by 'Gumdall'._

_He didn't blame them._

**Flash Back End**

Now here he was, trying to sleep.

Rolling over he looked at his brother in envy. Since him, Anais and Darwin shared a room they felt the greatest relief.

He rolled over again. Looking he stared at the clock, it read midnight.

He heard a sound, more shuffling from down stair. If he had to guess he would say the kitchen. _Staying so late I'm surprised she hadn't starved. _As mean as that sounded she _was _Richard's mother.

_Maybe a glass of warm cream will help. _(He's still a cat) _I could also get some answers out of granny….and maybe my knife back._

As quietly as possible he crawled out of bed. He didn't need to wake his brother up. Doing so in the middle of the night would probably give him a heart attack.

Heading down the stairs he didn't make a sound. It was much easier without trying to sneak around in shoes. _Thank goodness for padded feet. _He could walk quietly as comfortably as he wanted.

"Hey" spoke a dry voice as he walked out of the door.

He paused.

Then he calmly reached for his heart to ease it. If it didn't slow down it would pop. Turning he saw the source of the voice.

Granny Jojo

He was about to speak when he heard another shuffle.

"If you're here, then who's in the kitchen?" he asked. Something told him to do so as quietly as possible. He decided to listen to it.

"It isn't your parents, is it the fish or the girl?" she asked.

He shook his head. They were both back in the bed room, _without a single care in the world_.

"So that means everyone is a sleep." he stated.

"We were" someone spoke behind granny Jojo.

As he grabbed his heart _again_, he waited for it to slow.

Looking up he saw that it was his mom. He had been so focused on granny Jojo that he hadn't noticed her. He probably wouldn't have anyway.

_I may get the 'flip outs' from dad's side, but the skills are all moms._

Speaking of his dad he looked back to the door. There his dad was watching them. When he realized he was spotted he came forward.

"So we have an intruder?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah" YOU KNOW WHO.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out a knife.

A bowie knife

Taking it from her Gumball felt comfort in its familiar weight. _Something feels…off._ Ignoring the gut feeling he moved on.

Slowly as one they walked down the stairs. Thanks to Gumballs and Nicole's padded feet they blocked out their sounds. Granny Jojo and Richard weren't so lucky.

"Did you hear that?" asked a gruff male voice. That froze them in place.

"No" responded another. "Do you still hear anything?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"…no" he answered.

_There are two of them._

Slower and much quieter than before they continued.

Now there they stood in silence behind the intruders. He could that they were occupied with whatever they were doing.

"Whoever you are we'll give you one chance to leave." Spoke Richard.

_Why did he talk, we could have done this quietly._

The intruders turned to her in surprise.

The two intruders were a lion and tiger. From their looks they were about twenty years old. They were nothing but a pair of thugs.

"Yeah we should be scared of a fat guy, an old lady, some M.I.L.F., and a kid." Spoke the tiger.

"Dude, that's gross." Spoke Gumball

"Yeah…that's my mother and Nicole isn't _that_ old."

No one spoke until Nicole broke the silence.

"Richard honey" she started "when this is over you ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"So you won't leave peacefully?" asked granny.

"Nope" the lion spoke.

Walking forward Richard calmly leaned over the table. His face them scrunched up in concentration.

Then it happened. He forced the growth of a mustache. _I haven't seen that in a while._

"How about you leave now?" Richard asked

Instead of answering the tiger acted. Reaching over the table he grabbed the end of the mustache in a painful grip.

Not needing anymore motivation Gumball took out the knife and cut his hand.

He stared at the crimson blood…

…and stared…

…and stared

He then felt searing pain in the side of his head and toppled.

_Major rule of combat…make sure your enemy are in your sight. Also make sure that there are no extra enemies hiding. _

He held his head where the blow struck and looked at his mom, then dad, then back.

"Bad news" he started looking them in the eye "the drug works."

Another blow and all went black.

**SINCE THERE AREN'T MANY REVIEWS, I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH THAT CLIFFHANGER.**

**P.S.**

**I AM MAKING THIS UP AS I GO SO IF ANYONE HASE A CHAPTER IDEA I AM ALL EARS.**


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own 'Happy Tree friends' or 'the amazing world of Gumball'

**More**

_The enemies are__…_

When Gumball finally came to he was tied next to his parents and granny Jojo on the floor. His mother was on his right with his granny on the left. His dad was at his back. _At least we have our own ropes. Wait, we don't own any rope, we aren't even owners of anything bigger than yarn. THEY HAD BETTER NOT TOUCH MY YARN!_

"Let me go you big jerk." came an enraged cry.

Turning to the sound of the screaming voice he saw a sight that made him wish he had a camera.

One of the intruders, the tiger, was carrying with a ball of pink. And he was having a hilariously hard time with it. That ball of pink happened to be his baby sister.

Anais was fighting one of the home invaders. She was kicking and biting with all her might. Even though she didn't have claws she was giving plenty of nasty scratches. _I haven't seen a look in her eyes like that since she had us rescue her daisy doll._

There was another invader, a bear. He assumed that he was the one to attack Gumball from behind.

The lion was caring Darwin who was to terrified to do anything. He simply went with everything that was happening.

_The enemies have comrades_

_That voice…_

He hadn't heard that voice since he last 'flipped out'. _Something about it seems off compared to before. It feels…off. _He couldn't really tell. _Let's see what else we've gotten into. _

They were tied up back to back in front of Gumball. Throughout the ordeal Anais screamed and struggled.

The lion, tiger and bear went back to searching the house.

_Wait a second lion…s and tiger…s and bear…s _he couldn't resist. No one could have.

"Oh my" he spoke holding down a laugh.

His voice however surprised his parents and caused them to gasp. His granny Jojo however just gave chuckle.

This surprised Gumball. _What could make her laugh?_ Turning as best he could he looked at her.

He was filled with sadness at what he saw.

She had a bad bruise on both her cheeks. Her left eye was swollen almost completely shut. There was a trail of blood on her shirt and he saw where it was from. There were several splits in her upper and bottom lips with dried blood.

He felt it. It was the push back into hid bloodthirsty madness. __

_More_

"You tried not to laugh at the OZ reference didn't you?" she asked.

"I couldn't resist" he admitted.

"Neither could we" Spoke Nicole "they didn't like that."

"Well at least you two aren't too hurt." reassured Gumball. "How did they even get you tied up mom?"

Nicole response was a spit on the floor. When Gumball looked at it he saw that it was red with her blood.

Another push

_More_

"Mom you okay?"

"Yes, just a badly bitten tongue" she answered "They grabbed granny Jojo and held Richard. They threatened to hurt him if I did give up."

"How about you granny, are you in pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Dad"

No response

"Dad" tried Gumball

No response

"Mr. Dad"

No response

Before they could panic Nicole spoke to soothe them.

"Don't worry; he just passed out when they threatened to pistol whip him."

_That means at least one of them has a gun._

"Unless he's good in bed, which I doubt, I don't know why you married my son." spoke a disappointed granny Jojo.

That image sent a shudder down all three kids spine. Thankfully for them she made no reply. _Good, my food can stay in my stomach._

"How do you feel Gumball?" asked Nicole.

He knew the underlying message. _Am I going to 'flip' out?_

"Normal" he answered.

_Not for long_

That was not the answer she was expecting. He couldn't even tell if she was upset over that.

"That must have been a heck of a drug you took." asked granny Jojo.

"Yeah" he responded in monotone.

That earned him a head butt to the ear from granny Jojo. It was a simple thing, but it was what they used to do. It brought a smile filled with small chuckles back to their face. At Gumballs expense of course.

It almost pushed his growing madness back.

Almost

"What's this about drugs?" asked a voice.

And just like that the rekindled happiness was forgotten

Looking up they saw that it was the bear that must have struck Gumball. The whole family instantly stopped there happy chuckling. Instead there was a grim silence that filled the room.

_Tell him NOTHING_

"Drugs, no one said drugs" spoke a calm Gumball.

It wasn't an important secret but it was information for his family only. These people, these intruders wanted his information. He wouldn't tell this guy anything.

He walked up to Gumball and looked him in the eyes. Quicker than they could see the bear pulled his hand back and smacked Gumball.

Another push

_More_

A few more pushes and he would 'flip'.

That's when his thoughts caught up to him. _I-I can't believe it. Is that what I want?_ It finally dawned on him what he had tried to do.

He tried to force himself to 'flip out'.

"I don't like being lied to." He spoke. "Now tell me where the valuables are, and the drugs." He demanded.

"I don't like my family and I being held captive." He replied.

_I could save them…_

Another smack

Another push

_More_

_ …I could also hurt them._

"I-I-I w-wouldn't k-keep d-d-doing that if I were y-you" spoke a quivering voice

That brought the bear's attention to Darwin. He had scooted further away from Gumball after the first smack had started. The relief they had shared was now forgotten in him. He was once again, afraid of his own brother.

"We don't have anything that's valuable." Spoke Nicole not wanting to see her children hurt. "We stopped keeping them after the destruction started."

At that she couldn't help but cast a glance at her kids. They wouldn't meet her eyes, she was right. Gumball and his sibling were prone to doing wild, reckless and dangerous things. _They seem good at the time._

With the gesture to do so again the bear raised his arm. Instead of following through he did the unexpected.

He stopped… and left

Only to be replaced by the lion. Who had in one hand a gun, in his other a large ball of yarn? _That's not mine its mom's, they are so dead._

"You know you are a cute cat if I say so myself." He spoke to Nicole.

"I'm also a happily 'married' cat." She emphasized. "Who likes her yarn were she keeps it."

With that distraction Anias had a plan. Kicking Gumball she got his attention. Flexing her palm she made a gesture. It was of closing her hand, then opening and tensing. It took him a moment but he realized what she meant.

Opening his hand he flexed his finger and extended his claws. _I wonder why I never used these during a 'flip'._ He rarely used them, even when had to fight. Even though they were un-used he kept them fine, clean, and most importantly sharp.

As he struggled with to cut ropes he strained against. Hoping the added pressure would help snap it. It wasn't easy since his arms were tied so tightly. _These not are too well done for an amateur. _

He could feel his other self trying to break free from inside just like he was with the ropes. It was slowly sawing away with it own claws at the ropes of his mind. His 'flip' growing closer and stronger. _Not now, I'm so close. _So was it.

"Hey what are you doing?" Gumball froze as his blood ran cold.

Looking up Gumball saw the lion looking at him. Then he saw his claws which were so close to cutting through.

The cat got up and made his way to Gumball. Looking at the rope he did something the bear did.

Raising his hand, he punched Gumball knocking him over. The force of the blow raddled his still sore head.

Another push

This rope snapped

Blood dripped from his lips as he stood

The voice didn't ask for more

**I want you viewers to vote. Should I make Gumball flip or do this in his normal mind? You decide. You have until Friday October 5 before I close up. That is exactly one week.**


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own 'Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'

**Duty**

"Where is my knife?"

The question caused the bigger cat's hand to move to his side. There sat the bowie knife in its glory.

_For now _

He paused then chuckled. He would kill them all it was for his sake… and his families.

Why…

…BECAUSE HE HAD TO!

He stood away from his family. Since they were on the ground still they couldn't see him well. He could however feel them. They had decided to huddle together. G_ood, they will be out of my way._

He chuckled again

He them calmly walked to the table and picked up a plate as the lion stood there. _Why do they always stand in one spot?_ He felt that it was one of their heavier ones. Walking back to his spot he looked the lion in the eyes.

"So you're a hot shot huh, you want to fight me?" he asked "With a plate?"

_They are always so cocky._

Putting his hand to his chin he seemed to think it over.

"No" stated "I want to kill you!"

As fast as he could he swung his arm up.

He hit the lion in his throat with the edge of the plate. Unfortunately he missed the Adam's apple. This brought him to his knees gasping for air, but it wasn't fatal. It did however give a clear view if his face. Taking the opportunity he swung again. This time he used the bottom flat side.

This broke both the plate and the lion's nose. Half of the plate fell down making a shattering noise. It was drown out by the wails of pain from the lion. He was pretty sure he messed up a few teeth.

"Leo, what's going on?" called an annoyed voice.

_Sounds like the tiger's coming, better act now._

Acting fast he recovered his knife from the bigger felines belt. Looking around he spied for something that he could use. He spotted yarn and chuckled, he could use that. He quickly pocketed it as best he could in pants.

The bear and tiger appeared in the door way not a second too soon. When they arrived they were met with a sight. Their accomplice was on the ground holding his face. They could see blood between his paws.

"Leo!" cried the bear.

He reached for his holster and fumbled with the gun. He finally pulled it out, a revolver, and took a bad aim at the cat. As he squeezed the trigger the tiger pushed his arm aside. This caused him to miss fire into fridge.

"Idiot, you might hit Leo" the tiger warned the bear

He chuckled

"Idiots, that's a shot wasted." He informed the bickering intruders.

_Five to go_

Unfortunately, said cat was prepared the minute he saw the gun. Taking the remaining half of the plate in his hand he threw it.

It went straight up into the light darkening the whole room. Since it was the only light on in the house it went pitch black. It really showed how late the night was.

Like a thief in the night he ran to the back door. He made sure to make enough noise for them to follow.

"I got him" he heard the bear yell.

"BO, I'll till im." roared a damaged Leo. He heard the door close as the big cat walk out.

Moving like a predator across the back yard, the psycho Watterson had a plan.

Reaching the shed he felt for the latch and found it. _Still lose, thank you dad for your laziness._ Taking the knife he put it between the latch and the limited leverage he pulled. The latch snapped and the door opened, both with a loud noise.

Leo heard the noise. He walked into the darkness silently, or so he thought,

Inside was a half a lumber axe. _How did we break that again? I'll have to ask Darwin._ He looked at the axe and then his knife, it felt small. _Size doesn't matter. _He thought to himself. Putting the knife in his pocket he grabbed the larger of the two. _It does help._

Grabbing the yarn from his pocket he let out another chuckle. He had a plan.

"This is going to be a classic." He knew the lion could hear him. That's what he wanted.

Leo took off into a full charge. Against a cat's hearing, he might as well have been screaming.

Taking the ball of yarn out of his pocket, he waited. He saw the outline of an approaching figure. Crouching down he rolled the ball out.

"Vere are do?" he cried as he continued to charge…

And fell over the yarn…

At the feet of a chuckling cat.

He never saw the axe.

Not the first time…

Definitely not the forty-eighth

Picking up the ball of yarn he walked toward the house and continued to chuckle. When the family heard it they huddled closer together.

He walked right in without a care in the world. He kept both hands behind his back. He didn't even let the sight of the bear holding Granny Jojo hostage bug him. Soldiers had to keep calm or else they would deal with failure.

"Where is Leo?" he asked

"As dead as you'll be" he smiled "And I ain't _lion_"

Throwing one arm out, he tossed something onto the table. It was Leon's severed head. Or at least it was most of it.

"Leon" they cried in unison

"I'll give you one chance…" he was cut off

"No!" cried the tiger "WE are in control as long as I have this old lady"

"I can free her with just one word" he warned.

"What word?" asked the bear

"You sure you want to know?" he chuckled out

"Y-yes!" he stuttered.

"Knife"

With that one word he used his free hand to grab his knife. He didn't need more than a second to find a target. With great aim he threw the knife deep into the exposed flesh of the bear's neck.

"Ted" the tiger cried

The bear dropped granny Jojo and the gun into a heap and reached for the knife. As Anais and Darwin scream he chuckled. His mother only looked on in regret. The bear pulled the knife out but also widened the wound. He bled out in seconds.

"I have a question" he sang "I'm going to kill you with yarn!"

"T-that's not a question" spoke Anias through her tears. _Still the brainy baby_

He let his other hand out. The one he had kept behind his back. To reveal the bloody axe no one noticed.

"That's because I don't do requests."

The tiger did the smart thing. It was really the only thing he could do under the circumstances. No one would or could really blame him. They would have done the same thing in his shoes.

He begged

"Please let me go" he cried as the tears fell.

"Can I axe you another question?"

The tiger saw the double pun in the question. He wasn't stupid enough to say 'yes'. He also wasn't brave enough to say 'no'. He did the next best thing.

He ran

He almost made it to freedom, before something flew past his head. Through the adjustment of his eyes he saw that it was the broken axe; it had imbedded itself into the door. _If they leave they can recruit more for another attack._

Not stopping he ran up the stairs.

Not far behind he heard the chuckling. It was the maddening chuckle and the sound of the axe cutting air.

The younger cat was walking close behind, with his adjusted eyes the tiger wouldn't escape.

He watched as the tiger stopped and looked around. Then up before jumping. He grabbed a string and pulled bringing the latter down.

_...I forgot we had an attic_

The tiger quickly climbed up but made one mistake…

He didn't close it back.

_Not that it would have made much of a difference._

He went up the ladder into the darkness. There was a shuffling behind him as he closed the attic off. It was followed by a painful blow to the head. At contact light filled the room.

"Come on" spoke the tiger holding a glowing Santa stand-up "I thought you were going to kill me"

"With yarn" Gummy reminded him as he pulled the ball out. "This yarn"

The very idea of his death by string was unfathomable. It caused him to drop his only source of light. The Santa figurine fell and shattered the chuckling returned with the darkness. They were joined by sobs and pleas of mercy.

He had to finish this. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Moving as silently as he could, he went toward the nearest pillar.

Taking one end of the yarn he unwound it and tied the end around the pillar. Taking the other end he made a noose.

Using the noise he found the crying tiger. As lightly as possible he placed the noose over his neck.

The tiger never noticed.

Reaching up he pulled a chain. With a 'click' the lights were on.

The first thing he saw was the tear stricken face of Gumball.

"Yarn" he spoke.

The fear was too much, the tiger fell back.

Right out of the window.

The yarn never tore as it strangled the tiger. It was more than strong enough to hold one adult.

He was done.

Gumball was done.

Now he sat there on the pillar and cried. He couldn't hold it. The guilt had been more intense than even his first 'flip'.

Why…

Because he hadn't 'flipped'

He had simply faked it.

_They're upset enough when I flip. I don't want to imagine if they found out I didn't. _

The medicine had almost worked. He was still Gumball, but he could still hear his other self whispering. The whisper and he worked together on how to end them, every last one of them.

He had to do it as himself

To protect his family

**There you go to 'That Guy'. Since you are one of two that gave me advice I did this for you.**


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own 'Amazing World of Gumball'

**To a fan**

Gumball continued to sit there in the dark. He must have been up there crying for a while. He heard the family come up and saw that his dad was awake. They did something that surprised him. They hugged him.

**The following part of the chapter is from another fan who gave me most of this very chapter, I decided to post it.**

_Nicole starts crying.  
Gumball: mom whats wrong?  
Nicole: its just that I hurt you like that so you could flip out, but you just did all that without flipping out.  
Gumball: mom?  
Nicole: gumball the truth is we tried thinking of other ways to deal with that letter from the army, but the only thing we could think of was to either leave the country, try and find so one to hide us from the government, or fight them if they tried to take you away from us.  
Gumball: what do you mean take me away?  
Nicole: remember that the letter said that consequences would be met if we didn't send someone to war before the duo date?' well the consequences would be that they would come here and draft one of us, or take one of us by force. Of course the only ones who they could take away are you, or your father.  
Gumball: just me or dad, but what about you?  
Nicole: because the power to flip exists only on you fathers side, so that means it would be either your father or any of his kids thirteen or over, and since you're the only one of his kids thirteen or over, they can only choose you but not Darwin or anais. Of course, I can volunteer to take the place of you or your father, but if I did and went to war and died, or if they tried to take you by force like I said, and I fought them so they wouldn't, and I died in the process, then I would be leaving you, Darwin and anais without a mother.  
Gumball: so you guys really did try to think of other ways out of this, but couldn't.  
Nicole: yes and when we apologized to you a few days ago, we meant that were sorry That you had to go through this because of flippy, but when we apologized to you a few hours ago, we meant that we were sorry in a "we wish we could take it all back" kind of way, because I steel feel like there was something else we could have done. and that left leaving the country as the only other choice, but we didn't have the money too, especially after what we spent on yours and darwins birthday presents.  
Gumball: what do you mean my present?  
Nicole: the truth is we didn't want to skip you birthday completely, so we decide that after you came home from the war we would surprise you with a birthday party for you and Darwin. Of course if you choose not to go to war, we then we were going to have yours and darwins birthday before the duo date.  
Gumball: what do you mean mine and darwins? I thought you celebrated darwins birthday and not mine?  
Darwin: no gumball we didn't, we just portended too. Truth is, I would never want to celebrate our birth without you,  
Gumball shocked that his family would do all that for him.  
Richard: I'm sorry to gumball, because after we hurt you like that, I offered to take your place and that was wrong, because I had no right to say that after what we put you through preparing you for war, and if I wanted to, I should have done it before we did that to you and I'm sorry.  
Gumball looks at his family and realizes they are truly sorry and they did try to think of other options. Gumball then hugs his mother.  
Gumball: I forgive you.  
Nicole: thank you gumball.  
Big family hug.  
__**I know there are some grammar issues but I wanted it to stay true. Everyone send your thanks to -damntohell29- I AM NOW JUST GETTING THAT.**_

_ ** "**__Wait how did you know I hadn't flipped?" asked Gumball._

_ "Me" answered Granny Jojo "I looked into your eyes when the bear held me and they weren't green"_

_ "Now what do we do?" Asked Anais_

_ "First we get rid of these bodies" spoke Nicole "but how?"_

_ "Bury them" spoke Anais_

_"I say we dump them in the sea." Countered Darwin_

_ This brought tears to Nicole's eyes. Here were her children youngest arguing over how to hide a body. They were going at it like it was an everyday thing. She had to end this._

_ "We bury them" she said "Gumball you go clean up. The rest of you change were going on a ride."_

_As they prepared themselves so did she, but not herself. While the family was busy she has preparing the bodies. When the family was done so was she. She had moved the bodies into their own car trunk, with effort. __It__was lucky for us that they have a car we could steal __she thought._

_Fifteen minutes later they were off on a road trip toward the woods. It wouldn't take long since they were on the edge of the city. Another fifteen and they were at there destination. They decided not to come up with a location they know very well. They would just have to find an unused path._

_As they dug into the ground they did so as a family. They were doing so to keep each other together. Even if it was only going to be for a short time longer, they would take it. They weren't ready to lose one of their own, especially if it was their fault._

_As the hole got bigger one of the Watterson's came to a conclusion._

_"We can't do this." Spoke Richards_

_"What, why?" asked Nicole_

_"We are making a mistake" he continued_

_"They made the mistake of trying to rob us." She retaliated with venom._

_Richards stood there in shock at her tone. This quickly melted away into confusion, then understanding. He would have laughed if digging the hole hadn't tired him out._

_"No, I mean we are doing __this__" he gestured around "incorrectly"_

_"And I suppose you know how to dispose of a body?" asked his mother_

_"Yes mom, I do" he stated matter-of-factly._

_This raised an eyebrow on all their heads. Caught off guard she asked the obvious question._

_"How?" she had to know_

_"I watch TV all the time." They waited for him to continue and he did. "There are mistakes people make that can be avoided."_

_"What do we do then?" Asked Gumball_

_"First someone needs to bash out the teeth and cut the hands and feet off." he elaborated "That makes tracking records even more difficult." They stared at him in shock, then understanding. "So who is it going to be?"_

_Most of them turned to Gumball. He felt an old sense of loathing creeping back up._

_"No!" screamed Nicole "This is all of our sin, we bear it together."_

_Taking her shovel she raised it and brought it down like an axe. In one foul swoop she was half way through the first hand. She repeated the process quit a number of times. The sound of the tearing flesh and breaking bones did not phase Gumball or Granny Jojo. The rest weren't so lucky. When she finished she moved to the next body._

_She then repeated the process with their teeth._

_They never questioned Gumball when he pocketed some of the teeth. The questioned did however hang in the air._

_"Spoils of war." He answered the unasked question _

_"Now we burn the remains" he continued._

_Darwin decided to do his part. Heading to the car he found a near full tank he spotted earlier. Carrying it back he poured it on the body, or tried. The reality of the situation hit him hard. Here he was about to pour gasoline onto a corpse, with his family._

_He felt two small arms wrap around him. Turning he saw Anais with a teary eyed smile. She helped steady him. As they poured, they openly cried and let their tears mix. They were family, they supported each other._

_They proceeded to pour a bit on the car, with a few drops inside._

_When it was empty Granny jojo did the honor of lighting the corpses. They stood and watched as the fire grew. The sight and smell of the burning flesh being seared into memory._

_Gumball never turned away. They never noticed. They also missed how his breathing quickened. _

_They now had something else to bring them closer._

_A dark secret_

_"Can we go home?" asked Gumball_

_"Yeah" _

_"How?" asked granny Jojo_

_Looking around they realized a fatal mistake. _

_"We set the car on fire!"_

_"I'll get us a car."_

_Turning to the voice they saw Gumdall. Darwin's first instinct was to hide when he heard the chuckle. He didn't because he was to tired. _

_He never needed to as Gumball started heading toward the main road. There was an upcoming car without any headlights. Gumdall chuckled as he stood in front of it._

_"Gumball" Cried a tired Jojo "Don't kill him."_

_They others were too tired to speak on the whole matter. No matter how insane it was. He only smiled back at his family._

_Taking aim he said the word we've all come to love._

_"Knife"_

_**REVIEW**_


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own 'Amazing world of Gumball' or 'Happy tree friends'

**Resolve**

As the knife flew through the air it hit its target, the tire. The driver unaware of this tried to swerve to avoid hitting 'Gumdall'. At the attempt the on ruined tires he swerved out of control…and into a tree.

"Is he okay?" asked Darwin

"He'd better be" spoke granny Jojo "I'm too old to keep digging holes for bodies."

"He's fine." spoke Anais being the only one with any medical experience. _Thanks to all the times Gumball had been hurt from those…adventures,_ she thought.

"Alright, what do we do with him?" asked Darwin "He'd probably turn us in or blackmail us."

"Easy" spoke 'Gumdall' who had returned with his knife "we…"

"No! No more killing!" roared Nicole "we'll ditch him here."

And they did, then returning home to get the best sleep in ages.

When he awoke he noticed that Darwin's boll was empty. Looking at the clock…

"Oh man I'm late for school!"

Running to the bathroom to bathe, which he really needed, he bumped into someone. Looking down he saw Anais rubbing her head.

"What's the rush Gumball?"

"I'm late for school and I _need_ to shower." He rushed

"Yes, you do" she agreed as she wrinkled her nose "but school is canceled."

"What, really?" 

"It was on the news that school was canceled. Apparently there was news that… Tobias" she hesitated "was killed on the way to school the day before. So you don't need to rush."

_I can't believe it, the school covered up the murder. They probably did it to cover their own hides._

"That's a _slight _relief."

"You still need to shower." She added to change the subject, which he was grateful for.

After the best shower of his life, Gumball sat for breakfast. It was delicious, all of his favorites. His family sat around the table in peace, no longer afraid. But he barely noticed.

"Something on your mind Gumball" asked Nicole.

He wanted to say no but he could really use help.

"It's…girl trouble"

"Oh my little boy is becoming a m…"

"And 'flips'" he added cutting her off.

"…Maybe you should start from the beginning."

He explained everything. Tina.

The tooth donation

The 'flip'

Kissing Carrie

Tina's outburst and run

"…and that's my problem."

As he finished Nicole looked toward Anais and granny Jojo. They began to nod sagely toward each other. It was that look that told you they _knew _something but wouldn't tell.

"Sorry Gumball, but you're on your own."

With that Nicole and granny Jojo stood and made their way toward the living room. Anais was right behind them before pausing. Looking toward her brother she added…

"Gumball I've met Tina" started Anais "she's easy to read."

"For you geniuses maybe" Retorted Gumball

"No for us _girls_."

"I'll let you figure the rest out." With that she exited as well.

"Do you know what they mean Darwin?" he asked his brother.

All he got was a shake of the head and a knowing smile.

Now he was left with his thoughts.

He thought on it all morning. _It couldn't be, could it? _Every thought came to the same conclusion. _I need help._ There was a point he was tempted to ask his dad for advice. It was quickly cut down.

He knew what he needed to do.

"Finally found out the answer huh?" asked granny Jojo

"Yeah"

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'll do something completely stupid even by my standards."

"Need a ride" asked Nicole

"Yeah"

Now here Gumball stood. In front of the entrance to the junkyard that may become his grave.

There were few things that frighten Gumball now. _I'd probably _would_ have killed or maimed it if it did if I didn't have these pills._

Angry and depressed

_Easy_

Bloodthirsty

_50/50 chance…now at least_

Even nervous

The reason he was frightened was because he had to get to Tina and apologize the only way he knew how. _If I can get close enough_. He could have taken easy way out and 'flip' to get in, but he couldn't.

He had to do this on his own

That's why he decided to take two pills before taking the ride. He left his knife with granny Jojo. He however dresses in the military jacket.

So hear he stood in hopes of forgiveness and survival.

In front of the entrance to Tina's home

_Come on Gumball, you can do this. It'll only cost you six of your remaining four lives…_

…_wait?_

"Well it's now or never"

He took the first step in.

**I KNOW, SHORT BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON**

**I SAW THE FLOWER EPISODE! I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT **_**I**_** MADE GUMBALL GO **_**CRAZY**_** AND **_**VIOLENT**_** FIRST. I MADE HIM BLOOD THIRSTY FIRST. IT WAS MY IDEA, EVEN IF I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**P.S. REVIEWS **


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own 'The Amazing World of Gumball' or 'Happy Tree Friends'

**Please **

Stepping into the junkyard Gumball would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified. It was broad daylight and the area was completely silent. Even with his sensitive hearing he couldn't hear anything. _It's like the calm before the storm._

"It's quiet" he stated "too quiet" _I've always wanted to say that._

He continued to walk another few feet in the darkness for a…_darkness, oh no_

"You're right behind me again, aren't you?"

"Yes" came the gruff voice

Turning around slowly, he got a look at the father Rex. He stood at his fool height over the cat.

"Look" started Gumball "I'm just here to talk"

"No talk" he stated coldly "Run or die"

Gumball didn't need to be told twice, he ran into the junkyard. When he looked back he saw the Rex standing where he left him. _It seems like he's going to give me a head start._

_**ROOOAAAARRRR**_

_Just not much of one_

The chase was on

Again

He continued to run, not caring about the direction. He just needed a plan, something to fight with, anything would do. _Why did I leave my knife? What would posses me to do that? Am I insa…-not even going to finish that._

Looking back he saw the reptilian predator was a large distance away. Too bad for Gumball he was gaining fast.

Looking up he saw that the area was stacked high with abandoned metal material like last time. _It worked once._ Taking the chance he climbed the rusted metal vehicles.

He took a look back to make sure he was being followed, he was. However, Mr. Rex had slowed down. He had become hesitant after last time. _It looks like he remembers the last time we had a scuffle. Good, I can use that. _

Mr. Rex came to the pile of metal and stood there. He eyed Gumball like a… cat eyeing a mouse. He continued to climb but the T-Rex just stood there.

As he reached the highest point a thought occurred to him. _Why would he just stand there?_

He received his answer. It was in the form of a loud noise and the whole pile trembling.

Looking down he saw the source. It was Mr. Rex who was swinging his tail at the mountain pile Gumball stood on. _He's going to knock the whole thing over!_

Looking around he realized he was stuck. He couldn't go any higher and going down would be suicidal. _He has me trapped. _

"You should have realized the same thing won't always work twice." Mr. Rex called taking another swing.

He continued to hammer away at the pile, mighty swing after mighty swing. The tremors were so powerful that they nearly knocked Gumball off. _I need to act fast._

Looking around he saw that there was way for him to survive this ordeal. A car, it was an old, rusted and broken heap, but it was sturdy and the trunk was open. Moving as quickly as possible, he hurried toward his only hope.

_Made it!_

With one finale strike the pile reached its limit, just as Gumball closed the trunk. Fortunately or unfortunately the pile didn't topple over.

It collapsed…with Gumball still on it.

The fall had been terrifying. Without anything to secure himself with he was pretty much being thrown around in the trunk of the car. The sound of all the other items were deafening as they crashed and piled onto the car. Since he couldn't see anything the fear was all the greater.

"AHH!"

Looking toward his arm, he saw only darkness. He felt around a bit a regretted the action instantly. _Pain_, excruciating pain! That's the only way he could describe it, all he could focus on. Pain!

_Slowly _he mentally ordered himself.

He felt around the edge of his shirt. It was wet with a warm liquid. He moved closer to the pained area. The_ 'Forbidden area' _he thought. It was truly agonizing for him.

He felt the source of his agony. It was flat with a jagged edge. There was an unnatural roughness to it, _most likely rust. Hey rough rust… hehehe rough rust. I'm losing so much blood right now. _The worst part was that the metal was coming out of his shoulder. _ I'm going to need a tetanus shot._

He was going to have to remove it and the only way was to sit up. _This is going to hurt. _And it did. With everything he could muster he sat up with ever y ounce of speed and endurance. He didn't even bother to try and hold his scream. He was in a car so it would be muffled. Once he couldn't scream any more he laid there for a bit.

_Just going to take a little, small, tiny nap…._

"…how long have I been out?" he asked "who am I asking."

_I'm losing too much blood._

He felt his new scar. It was a clean cut, minus the rust. _Hehehe a clean-rust cut._

"A clean-rust cut" he spoke "I'll have to tell that one to Darwin. Hehehe"

He was _definitely _losing blood.

Feeling around the trunk he searched for anything useful. He found ten yards of chain and a straightened tire iron. _It must have been a pain to have these chains…wait I can do better…they must have been tired…no I can't._

"Hehehehe" It _feels good to… laugh… _"Hahaha"

_Wait… I can't stop. _

"HehehahahaHAHAHAHAHA"

The laughter penetrated the very car. It echoed under the metal of mountain.

All the way to Mr. Rex's ears

"Uh-oh" was all he could think to say

"I've got a few more lives in me" He turned to where he left the cat "How about you?"

The one that had _dared _to hurt his daughter.

The one that should be trapped, or even dead, under a mountain of metal

He was standing on top of the reorganized metal pile. There was a horrible stain of blood on his shoulder. He was also spinning chain in one hand and holding a straight tire iron in the other.

Laughing

They stared at each other in anticipation. Mr. Rex with a mixed look of hate and fear, Gumdall with a stab-you look.

Mr. Rex made the first move. With a mighty roar he charged

Without thinking he jumped.

Mr. Rex bit the spot Gumball was in only to catch the end of the chain. Holding it tightly he started thrashing it around. Letting go of the chain he reached for his knife, only to find nothing. He remembered his 'other' half left it. _I'm going to kill 'me'._

Looking down he saw the jaws of death.

_I'm going to kill 'me' so hard._

He landed inside the maw of Mr. Rex.

As Mr. Rex closed to swallow he felt a point.

"I know your skull is as tuff as diamond" he stated "but what about your mouth again rusty iron?"

To be honest neither knew what would happen. Gumdall didn't know if it would kill him and Mr. Rex didn't want to find out.

"Dad?" spoke a familiar voice. "What are you doing?"

Not able to talk without closing his mouth he slowly turned. He was able to see her still grief stricken eyes. He was tempted to close his mouth just to punish the one that put them there.

"I-is that _you _in there Gumball?" the tone in her voice was filled with such venom he actually 'un-flipped'.

"Tina I…am I in your dad's mouth?"

"Uh-hu" came Mr. Rex's muffles reply.

"I…can work with this." He reasoned to himself. "Tina Rex!" he shouted "I ask you, low on blood, from inside your dad's mouth, WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"

**THERE. THAT IS HOW I AM LEAVING THIS CHAPTER. I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD UNTIL I GET REVIEWS. THE SAME IS HAPPENING WITH 'HOWLING EDD'. HOWEVER YOU CAN READ MY NEW NARUTO STORY. 'THE MIRAGE BLADE FOX'**


End file.
